


Hogwarts, Third Year

by kelavectra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelavectra/pseuds/kelavectra
Summary: This is a POV story but is set in the eyes of Kela Rose Vectra. You will learn straight off she is friends with the main characters you know and love. Of course, you will meet more of them as the year progresses. She will struggle and suffer but enjoy and love her time at Hogwarts.  There is much you will learn about her since she is much more than a simple pure-blood, third year witch. If you want to find out what happens to her and lies in her future then sit back and immerse yourself into the world of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.---------------------------------------------------Disclaimer ⚠️: There will be physical and emotional pain, toxic relationships, spicy scenes, suggests mature content, and adult language.CR: Character credit goes to J.K Rowling
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Kela Rose Vectra and I am a Slytherin. First, I am not going to reveal too much information to you as you will find out more as the year progresses. The photo of a mansion above is my home. My parents had a massive garden built in the back for me since they know I love flowers and nature. This year is very unpredictable and quite strange. I am still bewildered by all of the events. Before we start, I should tell you about myself and my family that raised me. The Vectra's come from a long line of pure-bloods and powerful wizards and witches. The Vectra family is a member of the Sacred 28th. The only other family I have been associated with is the Malfoy's. I have known them my entire life so, I grew up with Draco Malfoy. My parents are always away due to their business or because they don't want to deal with me. I do have our butler, Alfred. He is like my fun uncle but he isn't always at the house. Due to being alone and feeling abandoned by my own parents I suffer from depression, anxiety, and panic disorder but has gotten better over the year.
> 
> When it comes to Hogwarts, I am not friends with anyone in my house except for one but that was in my first and second year, we grew apart over the summer. Now, my main friends are Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. I did become close to Cedric and Draco as the year went on. I became friends with the Golden Trio first year when I asked Hermione's help in potions. She, later on, introduced me to Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins. I met Neville and Seamus second year and I talk to them whenever they're around. I grew closer to Ginny and Dean this year. Hermione is really my best friend out of all of my friends but I didn't tell you that, Harry and Ron would get jealous. 
> 
> How do I feel about Hogwarts you may ask? Hogwarts is my home. My friends are my family. The castle is my favorite place to be. I couldn't wish to be anywhere else. Enough of me talking about myself, let's get on with my third of Hogwarts or what you know: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. If you didn't know already, the year will be told through my eyes and you will come along with me to Hogwarts, Third year.

I was in King’s Cross Station, about to board when I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with Fred and George, my best friends.

“Kela!” Hermione came running up to me. I was closer to her than any of them. She handed me a bouquet of flowers.

“Hermione, my goodness, these are amazing. Thank you so much." I hugged her back and everyone else.

Stepping onto the train, our group went our separate ways. The twins headed off to join their friends while I stayed with the trio, searching for an available compartment. While we walked down the aisle, still looking, we heard a commotion outside. Through the many windows, I could see Mrs. Weasley running alongside the train. In her hand was Ron's rat. His head hung out the window as his mother came up just in time to hand him the rat. 

“Ron! Ron! For goodness sake! Don’t lose him!” Mrs. Weasley shouted. 

We continued walking through the train and Harry told us of the incident with his aunt. He blew her up like a balloon.

“I didn’t mean to blow her up. I just...lost control.” Harry told us.

“Brilliant.” Ron smiled in amusement.

“Honestly, Ron, it’s not funny,” Hermione said to Ron. “Harry was lucky not to have been expelled.” 

“I think I was lucky not to be arrested, actually," Harry commented. 

“I still think it was brilliant.” Ron continued to smile.

“Really, Ron? Harry has a good point.” I rolled my eyes at Ron.

“I mean, I know, but still,” Ron said.

I rolled my eyes again and scoffed as we walked into the only available compartment. Someone else was sitting in there, leaning against the window and covered in blankets.

“Who do you think that is?” Ron asked.

“Professor R.J. Lupin,” Hermione responded.

“You know everything. How is it she knows everything?” Ron turned to Harry and me.

“It’s on the suitcase, Ronald.” Hermione pointed to Lupin’s suitcase.

“Oh.” Ron looked down sheepishly.

“Do you think he’s really asleep?” Harry asked us.

“Seems to be, why?” I asked Harry.

“I’ve got to tell you something,” Harry said, standing up to close the compartment door. “Mr. Weasley told me that the reason why Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban was to find me and kill me.” 

“That’s completely mental!" I shouted. Sirius Black. A name well known around these parts. He was famous for his reputation as a serial killer.

“Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?” Ron asked Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry responded.

“But they’ll catch Black, won't they?” Hermione seemed very worried.

“I mean, everyone’s looking for him,” I told the trio.

“Sure. Except no one’s ever broken out of Azkaban before, and...he’s a murderous raving lunatic.” Ron was freaked out.

“Thanks, Ron,” Harry said, sarcastically. I rubbed Harry's shoulder to try to comfort him but just as the train halted.

“Why are we stopping?” I asked, gripping the seat.

“We can’t be there yet,” Hermione said out loud. Harry got up to look outside the compartment. As he was looking out, the train shook violently. It felt like the train came off the rails.

“What the fuck is going on?” I asked. My breathing started to get heavy and my heart started to pump out of my chest. 

The train shook so forcefully it made the door slide shut and Harry fall backward to his seat.

“Don’t know. Maybe we’ve broken down.” Harry suggested. 

The lights suddenly went out. Ron peered out to the window, hands and face pressed against the glass as he tries to see what was happening just outside. I looked outside from where I was sitting. Rain poured heavily, water running down the window like a river down a mountain. Every so often, the sky lit up as lightning illuminated the sky. Then something caught Ron’s eye.

“There’s something moving out there.” His voice trembled like the rest of his body.

The lights flickered, the only warning before they went out, and the whole train was cloaked in darkness. 

“I think someone’s coming aboard!” Ron shouted out.

The train jolted again. I grabbed Harry’s hand in fear. Ron still had his hand on the window. The sliding door pops open for a second but then shuts again. Our window and door were being covered in frost. Our warm breaths froze as we exhaled. We all looked at each other in fear and confusion. Again, the train shook.

“Bloody hell!” Ron released his hand from the window leaving his handprint on the glass.

“What is happening?!” I called out.

There most feeling came over me. I felt like all goodness had left my body like I am incapable of feeling joy or any happiness. We heard a strange whooshing coming from the hallway as a bizarre, ghastly hooded creature comes to the door. The beast floated above the floor. The creature slid open the door without touching it. Its hands were gangly. Long, bony fingers gripped the doorframe as the rest of its spectral figure entered the room. It looked around the compartment. The thing didn’t look at all human-like. It looked like a demon. 

I was hyperventilating with fear, still clasping onto Harry’s hand as the creature faced Harry. Stunned and frozen, I watched the creature as it began to suck the life out of Harry. It was as if his skin was being stretched and distorted as the brute was attacking Harry. Lupin, who we thought had been asleep, jumped up and casted a spell that created a bright pulsing light that makes the creature runoff. Harry passed out from being weak as the creature ran. Hermione and I went to the floor to try and wake up Harry as he passed out. He stayed unconscious for several minutes.

“Harry? Harry?!” I softly shook him awake and he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Hermione handed him his glasses.

“Thanks.” Harry took his glasses and slowly sat up.

“Here, eat this. It’ll help,” Lupin said, handing food to Harry. “It’s alright. It’s chocolate.”

“What was that thing?” I asked Lupin. 

All of us looked at the door where the creature once was, remembering the recent event. I’ve never felt so fearful before. That beast was out of the ordinary. I have never seen or heard about those creatures or where they come from.

“It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban,” Lupin informed us.

“So those things guard Azkaban?” I asked.

“That is correct. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you’ll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver.” Lupin got up to leave. He turned to Harry. “Eat. You’ll feel better.” Lupin then walked away. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and sat in her seat while I sat where Lupin was sitting.

“What happened to me?” Harry asked us.

“Well, you sort of went rigid,” Ron told Harry.

“We thought you were having a fit or something.” I continued Ron.

“And-and did any one of you...you know...pass out?” Harry asked.

“No. I felt weird, though." Ron responded.

“Me too. It was like the happiness left my body," I said.

“Yeah. Like I’d never be cheerful again.” Ron looked down in sadness.

“But someone was screaming. A woman," Hary said.

Hermione, Ron, and I looked at each other and then back at Harry in confusion. No one screamed and none of us heard anything from the other compartments. Whatever Harry heard it was in his head.

“Harry…” I started.

“No one was screaming.” Hermione finished.

Harry looked confused and frazzled as he tried to eat the chocolate. I took his hand to try and comfort him. Harry intertwined his fingers with mine as I held his hand. He gave me a nice smile and gave me some of his chocolate.

“Those things...they looked like demons…” Ron was scared shitless.

“Maybe they are.” I was scared too.

We got to Hogwarts and it was time for the Welcoming Ceremony. The Great Hall was lit up with floating candles across the room. The trio sat at the Gryffindor table but wanted me nearby. Unfortunately, in order to be closer to them, I had to sit next to Malfoy. Before Dumbledore’s speech, Flitwick, his choir, and the orchestra began their annual song. They stood in three rows in front of the Professor’s Table. Some students were holding instruments, some holding large toads. Once they finished their song, Dumbledore came up to his podium to begin his Welcome Ceremony speech.

“Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I’d like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I’m pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who’s kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor.” Dumbledore motioned to Professor Lupin who sat next to Snape. He stood up and bowed. Dumbledore went on with his speech but as he was talking, I looked at Malfoy. He and his friends were laughing and glancing at Harry. Malfoy turned and called for Harry’s attention with 

“Potter! Potter! Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?” Malfoy asked with a laugh. I smacked him.

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Ron spat at him, turning Harry around. 

“The Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I’m delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid.” Dumbledore motioned to Hagrid. He didn’t want to stand but McGonagall forced him up.

Being a mini-giant, Hagrid made the whole table move as he stood. Hagrid made all the cups knock over and broke. Just about everyone began cheering for Hagrid. He is one of the most loved ones at Hogwarts. Dumbledore continued with his speech but Hagrid still stood. McGonagall had to tell him to sit back down.

“On a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic...Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I’ve been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities...a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found, even in the darkest in times…if one only remembers to turn on the light.” 

The ceremony was over and everyone went to their dormitories. I said goodbye to the trio and headed to the Slytherin common room. Normally, everyone headed straight for their rooms to be with their friends and catch up and whatever else. Since I already caught up with my friends and don’t have any others, I stayed in the common room. I sat on the couch staring off into the fireplace getting lost in my thoughts until I heard someone coming up behind me. It was Malfoy. He was never as much of a bully to me, which I found odd, but perhaps it was because we were in the same house and that I’m a pureblood. Also, we’ve known each other our whole lives. Malfoy sat at the other end of the couch while I just keep staring at the fire. 

“Don’t have any friends?” He asked, making fun of me.

“Shut up, Malfoy, or I’ll smack you again,” I said, turning to him. “At least I have real friends instead of followers.” 

“Watch your mouth, Vectra.” Malfoy gave me a disgusted look.

“Piss off.” I got up and walked back to my room.

I looked back at him before I reached the stairs. He gave me a smirk and walked past me. I reached my room and started to unpack. I was just glad to be back at Hogwarts, despite having to be around Malfoy. This year is going to be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the first school day and I really wanted to look presentable. I never really liked the Hogwarts uniform since I don’t like button-ups or wearing ties. I do look good in it though. My first class was Potions with Snape. I actually enjoyed his class since I really like potions. Snape is one of my favorite teachers because he is nice to me. I saw my friends and they waved me over. I sat with Hermione, having Harry and Ron next to us, we all talked until class started. The entire time I felt a pair of eyes on me but I couldn’t tell who it was so I just went back to talk to Hermione. Once class ended, I struggled to gather books as they fell out of my hands when someone purposely knocked me over. They made me stumble over. I’m guessing it was Pansy since she’s always been a bitch to me. I tried to gather my things but as I bent over I felt someone's front against my body. I knew how it probably was so I sprinted to Charms. Once there I grabbed the open seat next to Hermione.

“Kela, are you alright?” Hermione asked me, noticing my watery eyes.

“Yeah, I just...I felt someone’s….thing on my ass when I was picking up my things. You can guess who it is, Hermione,” I said and she nodded. 

I looked at him, Draco Malfoy as he just walked into class. He was staring at me with those cold, dead, grey eyes. Dead like the bodies buried six feet underground. Grey like the tombstones above. I stared and his now changing body. He changed so much over the summer. He’s now very fucking tall and his hair no longer slicked back.

 _Wow, he looks so good. Oh goodness, what am I saying? Stop thinking about Malfoy. Stop it._ I thought. I only saw Draco Malfoy for who he truly was: an awful and cold-hearted guy. I couldn’t help but think there was any good in him because how could someone be so pure turn into a jerk?

“Miss Vectra? Are you alright?” Professor Flitwick asked me, noticing my mind was somewhere else.

“Uh...yeah. I’m fine.” I responded to Professor Flitwick. I switched looks between Malfoy and Professor Flitwick.

During lunch, I sat with the trio at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and I sat on one side of the table. Harry and Ron were on the other side, their backs facing the Slytherin table. I haven’t sat at the Slytherin table since the beginning of my first year. I’m too scared to be around any of those boys because last year by a sixth year raped me and got me pregnant. He was expelled because of that. 

“Everything is going to be okay. If he tries anything we will protect you,” Hermione said to me, giving me a side hug, knowing what I was thinking.

“Yeah! Wait-who are we going to kill?” Ron jumped in, excited and confused.

“Remember the incident that happened to Kela last year. She's worried Malfoy is going to do the same thing to her.” All three of them looked at Malfoy but I couldn’t.

“Worried is an understatement, Hermione,” I told her. “More like, scared out of my bloody mind.”

“He won’t do a single thing to you, Kela. I’ll make sure of it.” Harry grabbed my hand and held it.

“Thank you, Harry. All of you.” I looked at all three of them. Hermione looked behind me and I turned around to see a certain Hufflepuff.

“He’s been looking at you since you came in,” Hermione whispered to me. I noticed that boy was staring at me, giving me a smile that made me blush and smile as I turned back around. “You should go talk to him.” 

“I don’t know, Hermione...” 

“It’s worth a shot. You deserve something good to happen to you.” Hermione tried to encourage me.

“Alright. Why not?” I got up and sat across from the Hufflepuff.

“Hi,” I said, cheerfully.

“Hey. Cedric Diggory.” He introduced himself, reaching his arm out and I shook his hand. His hand was so strong and solid.

“Kela Vectra.” 

“Sorry about staring. I couldn’t help myself.” Cedric had a bit of blush flowing to his cheeks. 

“It’s alright. I tend to be a sight for sore eyes.” I chuckled.

“You are very beautiful.” Cedric smiled. 

“Thank you. I’m flattered. You’re not too bad looking, yourself.” I saw his smile grow wider as I complimented him. “I would love to stay and chat but I should get back to my friends. It was really nice meeting you, Cedric.”

“I’ll be seeing you, Kela.” Cedric gave me a small smile.

“I’m sure you will.” I chuckled. I walked over and sat back at the Gryffindor table. “Merlin’s beard.” 

“Did it not go well?” Hermione asked me.

“No! It went really well. He’s so nice and sweet.” I told Hermione with my head in my hands.

“Then why are you acting upset?” Ron asked me.

“Because I have never felt like this before. He is just really great.” I smiled widely.

“How can you tell from talking to him for two minutes?” Harry asked me.

"I don't know but I just have this feeling," I told the trio as I looked back at Cedric. He looked at me and smiled. He gives me a little wave, I waved back and turned back to the trio. "There is just something about him that makes my heart beat faster, makes me nervous in a good way, makes me smile, makes me feel good..."

“Kela, you’re describing how you feel when you have feelings for someone. You fancy him.” Ron informed me.

“Wait-I am? I wouldn’t know. I never had feelings for someone,” I said then started to think about how I feel about Malfoy.

I then felt like someone was trying to burn their eyes into me. I looked at Malfoy. He looked jealous. Almost. His hands were in tight fists and his jaw clenched. It looked like he was trying to break his teeth. His eyes were filled with rage as he glared at. I feel my heart beginning to race, cheeks turning red, nervous in a good and bad way. I then jumped as I was being hit. 

“Bloody hell, you two,” I said.

“What you all talking about?” Fred asked.

“Sorry about that scare, mate.” George nudged me.

“It’s alright guys.” I nudged him back.

“We were talking about Cedric Diggory. You guys know him right?” Hermione asked the twins.

“Hey! I know Cedric too!” Ron shouted at Hermione.

“Well, you didn’t say anything, Ron,” I said to Ron with a laugh as George talked.

“Great guy. A better choice than Malfoy since he’s a really awful guy. The complete opposite of Cedric.” 

“What do you expect? He’s a MALFOY,” Fred said.

“That is true. All Malfoy’s are horrible. No offense Kela, I know you’re...related?” Ron asked me. The thought of being related to them angered me.

“I am not related to them!” I shouted at Ron, pointing my knife at him. George pushed my hand down as I swung the knife in front of his face. “Sorry, George. And not all of them are bad, Narcissa Malfoy isn’t completely horrible. She’s a nice, good mother. She is practically my second mum.” 

“Okay. Well, there is one-ish.” Ron spit out food.

“Ronald! You’re disgusting,” Hermione said. Ron shrugged.

“You know Ron never stops eating, Hermione.” Harry laughed.

“Be quiet, Harry.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

After lunch, we headed to our last class of the was Deviation with Professor Trelawney. When I got in I went over to sit with Neville and Seamus.

“Kela! It’s great to see you." Neville hugged me as I walked to him and Seamus.

“Neville! Oh my goodness. You’ve changed so much. You look great!” 

“You too. I mean, look at you!” Neville looked at me up and down but also stared at my chest. “I’m so sorry, Kela. I’m sorry. I only meant that-” 

“Neville, it’s okay. I know you mean well.” I interrupted him and hugged him again. I heard Seamus clearing his throat for me to greet him as well. “Hi, Seamus.”

“Hey, Vectra. How are you?” Seamus asked me.

“I’m good. How was your summer guys?” I took the seat between Neville and Seamus.

“Good. Good. How are things with your parents?” Seamus asked.

“Still the same. They were home for a month.” I responded with a sigh, looking sad.

“I’m sorry, Kela.” Neville rubbed my back.

“Thank you, Neville. And you too Seamus. I’m glad that I know you two.” I smile at them.

“Us too.” Seamus gave me a warm smile.

I looked around the room. It was an odd classroom. It’s like a fortune teller's tent but times it by a hundred and you get Trelawney’s classroom. I saw Malfoy looking at me intently, eyes filled with envy and disgust. I tried my best to ignore him as Professor Trelawney starts the class.

“Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future! This term, we’ll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you. What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look...beyond!” Pointing to nowhere, all of us look to where she was pointing anyway. When I was looking I saw Hermione just coming in as Trelawney walked over to our table. “You, boy, is your grandmother quite well?” Professor Trelawney asked Neville.

“Uh, I-I think so.” He responded nervously.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Give me the cup,” She said to Seamus. He handed her Neville’s cup. “Oh..hmm. Pity.” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Neville.” I try to reassure him.

“Yeah, yeah…” He puts the cup down slowly.

“Broaden your minds!” She walked over to the trio's table. I was able to hear their conversation. “Ohhh!” She shouted to Ron. “Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the great beyond? I think you are." 

"Sure," Ron responded, confused but went along with the Professor.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." She instructed Ron.

"Oh, yeah, um…" He flipped through the book and compared the symbols to the one in Harry's cup. "Well, Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering. And, uh, that there could be the sun, and that's happiness. So, uh... you're gonna suffer...but you're gonna be happy about it." Ron finished and handed Professor Trelawney the cup, but she dropped it and screamed.

"Oh, my dear boy. My dear… you have… the Grim," Trelawney said, disturbed.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked out loud.

"Not the Grin, you idiot, the Grim. It takes the form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen...of death." Bem informed the class.

I watched as Harry stared into his cup. Professor Trelawney is very frightened by the Grim. I was really hoping all of that rubbish about the Grim didn't mean anything. Professor Trelawney was still trembling and shaking. She refused to continue the class saying that she mustn’t meddle with what lies in the great beyond. The class was over, and everyone headed to their last class. It was now Hagrid's class: Care of Magical Creatures. The trio and I couldn't think of anyone better to teach the lesson. On our way there, we talked about what happened in Divination.

"You don't think that the Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked.

"Who knows if it actually means anything. I mean, it's damn tea leaves." I responded.

"Honestly, if you ask me, Divination is a very woolly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." Hermione gave her opinion.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked Hermione.

"A fair few." She responded.

“Hang on. That’s not possible. Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once," Ron said to Hermione.

“Don’t be silly, Ronald. How could anyone be in two classes at once? Broaden your minds! Use your inner eye to see the future!” Hermione giggled, mimicking Professor Trelawney.

We got down the hill and got to Hagrid’s hut. Once everyone got there he started to talk to the class. “That’s it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don’t mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me.” He announced to everyone. We followed him into the woods and into a secluded area. “Right, you lot. Less chattering. For a group over there. Open to page 49.” 

“Exactly how do we do that,” Malfoy questioned. I laughed at him but quickly stopped when he turned and gave me a devilish stare. 

“Well, just stroke the spine of course. Goodness me.” Hagrid responded. 

I watched as Malfoy stroked the book and spotted his ring. _Oh my god, Malfoy has a ring? I like that too much. Come on, Kela. Stop it._ I shook myself out of my thoughts as I was remembering what happened yesterday. I walked past Neville being who was being attacked by the book. 

“I’m okay. Okay. Ahhhh. Ahhhh!” He got attacked again. 

“Don’t be such a wimp, Longbottom,” Malfoy said, making fun of him. I walked past Malfoy, purposely bumping into his shoulder. “Watch it, Vectra.” 

“What your mouth, Malfoy.” I spat. He gave me a look of disgust. Once we arrived at our destination, I met up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. 

“I think they’re funny,” Hermione said with a stern look.

“Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my Father hears Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes.” Malfoy laughed.

“Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry spat.

“Ooooh,” Malfoy and his friends said. He strutted up to Harry biting his lip but then he looks up faking fear. “D-Dementor! Dementor!” 

"Prick," I said under my breath.

“Ooooo.” He and his group put their hoods up imitating the dementors, laughing.

Hermione pulled Harry away while I stood next to Ron and Neville was just coming over. Neville’s clothes ripped up to pieces.

“You’re supposed to stroke it,” Ron said, chuckling. 

“You ok Neville?” I asked him worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He responded with a smile. 

I smiled back and hugged him. I turn around and see Malfoy glaring at me. I quickly ran over to Hermione and she held my hand in comfort. Hagrid cleared his throat to get the attention on him. He was wearing several dead ferrets around his neck.

“Tah-tah-dah-dah!” Hagrid motioned to a great, massive creature. It had a head and front legs of an eagle, tail, and back legs of a horse. “Isn’t he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak.”

“Hagrid. Exactly what is that?” Ron asked.

“That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you want to know about hippogriffs is that they’re very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?” He asked everyone. 

Harry and I were the only ones who didn't back away. I looked back and saw everyone backed up and Nivelle hiding behind a rock. Hary and I looked at each other as Ron pushed us forward. We slowly walked closer as Hagrid gave us instructions. We walked up to Buckbeak and bowed. Buckbeak rose up and flapped his wings violently. Hagrid told us to back away and wait. I looked at the hippogriff. The hippogriff bowed back. We smiled at each other. 

“Well done. Well done you two. Well done you big brute, you.” Hagrid threw Buckbeak a dead ferret. “I think you can go pat him now. Go on. Don’t be shy.” 

I grabbed Harry’s hand with both of mine being nervous and scared. I look back and see Malfoy and his friends push people out of the way to watch us and he bite into his green apple. _Don’t get distracted by Malfoy, you fucking idiot,_ I think to myself. Harry and I walked up to Buckbeak, step by step. Harry took his hand out as we stepped up closer but even slower. Buckbeak came up to Harry's hand and rubbed up against him. I put my hand on his and we were able to pet Buckbeak. Hagrid and the others clapped for us. 

“I think he’ll let you ride him now,” He said to us. 

"What?!" Harry and I shouted. Hagrid lifted Harry first and then me, putting me behind Harry. 

I held onto Harry’s torso as he held onto Buckbeak’s neck. Hagrid hit Buckbeak’s leg and the hippogriff went running at top speed. Buckbeak lifted his wings, high and mighty, taking off with us on his back. We were high above the forest and the rivers that flowed through the land. Buckbeak soared smoothly but swiftly over the mountain range. Harry and I got flown up and above the castle. We were higher than the Astronomy Tower, higher than the Clock Towers. Buckbeak looped around the castle and over to the Black Lake.

“Ha-woo hoo...wooo-hooo” Harry let go of Buckbeak and raised his arms. 

I could see the castle across the Black Lake as Buckbeak flew across the lake. The sun was peeking out of the cloud, it’s rays were shrinking upon us. It’s an amazing view. I won’t ever forget this moment with Harry. Buckbeak flapped his wings to raise himself.

“Woah.” Harry nearly fell off, making me grip him tighter.

“Harry!” I shouted at him. 

He looked back at me and laughed. Buckbeak flew back up and over to the class. We looked down and everyone was looking at Harry and me but all I saw was Malfoy’s glare, looking jealous while I was holding on to Harry. Hagrid whistled to get Buckbeak back down. As Buckbeak landed everyone cheered for us. Hagrid helped Harry down and Harry helped me get off Buckbeak by supporting my waist.

“Thanks, Harry.” I looked into his green eyes.

“I really like doing that with you, Kela.” Harry's hands were still on my waist, my hands on his arms.

“Me too, Harry.” I smiled at him. I couldn’t stop looking at Harry until I heard Malfoy.

“Oh please,” I heard Malfoy say in disgust. I pulled back from Harry’s grip as I saw hatred on Malfoy’s face.

“How am I doing me first day?” Hagrid asked Harry and me.

“Brilliant, professor,” Harry responded with a smile. 

“You’re doing amazing,” I said with a smile as well. 

Malfoy pushed through everyone to get to the front and to walk up to Buckbeak. “Yes. You’re not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!”

Buckbeak praised up and flapped his wings very violently and attacked Malfoy with his talons. I saw all of the students run and hide from Buckbeak as Malfoy fell to the ground. Hagrid threw a dead ferret away to calm Buckbeak down. Malfoy was still on the ground.

“It’s killed me! It’s killed me!” Malfoy shouted in fake pain. 

“Calm down, it’s-it’s just a scratch.” Hagrid tries to calm Malfoy as he whimpered, thinking he’s still in pain.

“Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital.” I shouted. 

“I’m the teacher. I’ll do it.” Hagrid picked up Malfoy and carried him away. “Class dismissed.” 

“You’re going to regret this! You and your bloody chicken!” Malfoy shouted. 

I laughed but also felt bad the whole time. I thought it was hilarious that Malfoy thought that he was dying. As I watched Hagrid carry Malfoy away, Buckbeak rubbed against Harry’s face and then mine. We petted him again. Harry and I looked at each other with a smile. Later that day during study hall, I was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, overhearing Malfoy being dramatic about his scratch. 

“Does it hurt terribly, Draco?” Pansy asked Malfoy. His arm was all wrapped up and in an arm sling.

“It comes and it goes. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two, and I could have lost my arm.” He responded. 

“Listen to this idiot. He’s really laying it on thick isn’t he.” Ron was annoyed.

“Real fucking annoying. He’s a pathetic idiot.” I insulted.

"Yeah, but at least Hagrid didn’t get fired,” Harry said.

“Yeah, but I heard Draco's father is furious.” Hermione was worried. “We haven’t heard the end of this. Right, Kela?” 

“Lucius is going to do something about it, I know it. I just hope he won’t get Hagrid fired. Knowing Lucius he is going to use his power in the Ministry in this situation.” I was very angry.

“He's been sighted! He's been sighted!” Seamus shouted as he came running over with the Daily Prophet.

“Who?” Ron asked.

“Sirius Black,” Seamus told everyone that began to gather around. 

“Dufftown? That's not far from here.” Hermione was in distress. 

“You don’t think he'll come to Hogwarts, do you?” Neville asked.

“With dementors at every entrance?!” I shouted.

“Dementors? He’s already slipped past them once. Who’s to say he won’t do it again?” Seamus pointed out.

“That’s right. Black could be anywhere. It’s like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.” Bem commented on the subject. 

I looked at Harry and I could see that he was scared of Sirius. Time passed and it was almost time for dinner. I told the trio I was going to study and skipped dinner. I headed to my room while everyone was in the Great Hall. The hallways were empty and didn't see Malfoy or anyone in sight. I got to the dungeons and heard someone coming down the stairs so I quickly said the password and ran in. I didn’t see anyone in the common room so I sat down and lit the fireplace with my wand. I sat for only a minute or so until I heard someone coming into the dormitory. I tried to run quickly for the girl's dorm but I wasn’t quick enough. I was stopped right at the bottom of the stairs.

“Not all tough now are you, Vectra?” He asked as he got closer and closer to me.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” I said, not turning around.

“I bet you enjoyed making a scene with Potter today, huh?” He asked in spite. 

I didn't know what to do as I felt the coldness coming off his body again on my back. He’s right there, standing over me. I know that if I ran he would stop me even though he had one good arm. I didn’t move. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't want to or because I was frozen in fear.

“Mental how we could be related but yet you act like so weak.” He started to push my buttons and he knew that.

“We are not fucking related. I am not a Malfoy in any way, shape, or form.” I pushed him.

“You have anger like a Malfoy.” He towered over me. I tried to run away but he grabs my wrist hard and squeezed it tightly.

“Malfoy... you’re hurting me.” I looked up at him again and saw a sadistic smile grown on his face. His grip got tighter and tighter. It started to feel like I was losing circulation in my hand as my fingers went numb. “Malfoy...let me go...please.”

I started to tear up as I continued to look at him. His grip loosened and I ran as fast as I could to my room. I casted a charm to heal the small bruise he left on my wrist. I fell to the floor, crying, thinking he was going to do worse to me, worse than that sixth year. I wiped away my tears as I heard a knock at the door. Before I answered I grabbed my wand, ready to point at whoever was at the door. I slowly opened it and saw Malfoy. 

“How did you know this is my room?” I asked him as I made him stand in the hallway.

“I watched you walk in and I waited,” Malfoy responded. He looked almost guilty but at the same time, he didn’t.

“You...why?” 

“Just wondering if you know who the Hufflepuff was that was looking at you during lunch,” Malfoy asked. He was trying to stay calm.

“I don’t know. I think my friends knew but they didn’t tell me, he didn’t tell me his name either.” I responded, lying to him.

“Well then, I’ll see you around, Vectra.” Malfoy walked away with a smirk.

“So fucking weird,” I mumbled. 

“You want to say that again?” Malfoy snapped at me.

“Piss off, Malfoy,” I responded, slamming the door shut.

 _Why is this all happening to me?_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the first Sunday of the school year. I went outside with my face bare. I wore a green jumper and black denim shorts, with some black loafers. I mainly stayed at the Wooden Bridge to take time for myself. I swore I saw a cat resembling Professor McGonagall but it must have been my imagination since there were plenty of students with cats. Time passed and the trio came running up to me looking distressed.

“What’s wrong guys?” I asked them.

“He watches you Kela,” Harry responded with anger. 

“Wait, who does?” I asked. 

“Malfoy. He has been in every class for a while. He always looks jealous. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed,” Hermione said, sounding heated. 

“I mean, I have, but I never really thought about it. I thought it was because he’s an asshole, but he has no interest in me. I don’t think he does,” I said uneasily.

“He seems like he does and I don’t blame him.” Ron joked. Hermione slapped him with her book. 

“You have to learn, Ron, for once in your life. But still, not funny," I said

The trio and I walked around the castle and we ran into Fred and George. We walked around but then stopped and gathered in a circle, against the wall in a hallway but all laughter stopped when Harry looked behind us. 

“Harry? What is it?” I asked Harry as everyone turned and looked behind me.

“Don't turn around,” Hermione told me. I turned and instant regret takes over. I saw Malfoy leaning against the wall with his friends. He was looking directly at me. I quickly whipped my head back around. 

“Is he still staring?” I asked everyone. Fred and George both turned around and look at Malfoy. 

“I think he definitely fancies you,” Fred said. 

“There’s no way. He’ll never make a move.” George mocked Malfoy. 

I chuckled at their comments. I turned my head slowly and now see Malfoy was close to me. He was staring directly at me, my eyes matching with his. I always got lost in his grey eyes. They were just so beautiful just like he was. I watched as his veiny, strong, long fingers ran through his hair, his view not leaving my body. I couldn’t believe I was having those thoughts about Draco Malfoy. I tried my best to ignore him and my thoughts about him. An hour passed and I still felt him staring. It was now lunchtime, and the trio wanted to eat in the Great Hall. Instead of eating lunch, I decided to stay with the twins. We said our goodbyes and parted ways as I was walking with Fred and George.

“Alert! Stalker coming!” Fred whispered to me. 

I tensed up, my heart now racing. "Fred, Georgie, I'll be at Wooden Bridge if you need me." 

The twins nodded, and we bid our goodbyes. I let out a relieved sigh and walked to the bridge. It was 45 minutes into lunch when the trio came to check up on me.

"What if he's planning something? What if he does something to me? What if he tries to hurt me?!" I started to panic.

"Get a bloody hold of yourself!" Ron shook me violently.

"Ron, you're going to hurt her!" Hermione pulled Ron off me. 

"I'm only freaked out because Malfoy is acting weird. The other night, he entered my room and asked who Cedric was. I told him I didn't know who he was, and before that, he squeezed my wrist, and it left a bruise." I paused for a moment and began thinking. "Is it just me or is Malfoy… is he acting really jealous since Harry and I rode Buckbeak?"

“No way. That’s completely mental!” Ron shouted in utter dismay.

“What are you going to do?” Hermione asked me.

“What can she do? What can you do?” Harry turned to me.

“I have no bloody idea. This year is already starting off crazy with a damn serial killer on the loose. I thought this year was going to be easy, but it’s quite the opposite.” I responded. 

“Kela, it’s going to be okay. Just take it one day at a time.” Hermione hugged me. 

“Thank you. You’re right. I’ll try my best not to worry about it. You guys are always there when I need you." I smiled.

“You’re our friend,” Ron said. 

“We care about you." Harry rubbed my arm

“Thank you, guys!” I hugged both of the guys.

I walked around with them around the castle and sat in the Great Hall for dinner. During dinner, I looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric. He gave me a smile and a wave, and I waved back. I kept on looking up and him, noticing his eyes never left me. I couldn’t stop smiling. I was too afraid to take a glance at Malfoy, so I ignored him. After dinner, my friends and I walked around again, and they took me to the Slytherin dormitory.

“Thanks, guys for staying with me today,” I said to the trio.

“We’re more than happy too." Hermione nudged me.

I thanked them again and hugged them. I walked up to my dorm room and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t go back to sleep. It was nearly 4 am. I decided to go to the common room to try and relax, hoping that Malfoy wasn’t there. I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could with my lit wand.

“Thank goodness no one is here,” I whispered to myself.

I grabbed a book from the bookshelf and started reading as I sat down on the couch, lighting the fireplace. An hour later I fell asleep with the book in my hands. I woke up, half-asleep as I was being carried from the common room to my dorm room and was placed on my bed. As they left my dorm, my thoughts began circulating. Was it the Prefect or Head Boy? Or could it be...? I shook my head and before I knew it, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up well-rested and looked at the time. I was late to Potions. Even though I was late I got dressed slowly. I got to Potions and looked around. All the seats were filled except the one next to Malfoy. I grunted and walked towards him. He smirked.

“You will have to work with Mister Malfoy today. Don’t be late next time,” Professor Snape said to me as I grumbled and sighed. 

"Sorry. I'm late." I went over to the table with Malfoy.

“Today, we are making Amortentia. You will work with the person next to you,” Snape announced

 _I thought that the Amortentia potion was supposed to be in the sixth year?_ I thought to myself. I grumbled in disbelief and slam my head on the table. Malfoy snickers. 

“Go get the stuff we need,” Malfoy ordered. 

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Malfoy spat.

"Don't tell me what to do." I rolled my eyes again.

I was able to make Amortentia successfully since potions are a pastime and hobby of mine at home. The scent of green apples filled my nose. It mixed with the smell of cologne and sweat with the tiniest hint of citrus and wood.

“Malfoy…” I said under my breath. 

“What?” He responded, annoyed. 

“Nothing," I responded He huffed in response. 

I know it was Malfoy but the only person...could be Cedric, or perhaps Harry. It would explain the wood being brooms, sweat from Quidditch. I know Malfoy doesn’t enjoy Quidditch. It isn’t the main thing I think of when I think of Malfoy. On the other hand, I know Cedric and Harry adore Quidditch and are exceptional players, but I’m sure I only see Harry as a friend… right?

Professor Snape walked over to me and Malfoy. He told Malfoy to smell the potion. I thought it was the oddest thing. 

“Well…?” Professor Snape asked, wishing for an answer. 

“Candy apple, chocolate, and flowers,” Malfoy responded with an annoyed look. My eyes shot open but I was able to relax.

“Fascinating.” Professor Snape smiled furtively as he walks away. 

The next class was Transfiguration. I was sitting near the front but I felt peculiar as chills went through my body but weren’t making me nervous. I looked around and noticed that Malfoy was looking at me. He smiled and winked. I couldn’t help but think that there is a smidge of goodness in him. It just needs help coming out.

“Miss Vectra. Please, pay attention.” Professor McGonagall snapped me back into reality.

“Sorry, Professor,” I said. 

I looked at Malfoy and he was laughing. I couldn’t tell if he was laughing because McGonagall called me out or because he distracted me on purpose so I could get called out. Still, I didn't believe he was all bad. When class ended, I took my time gathering my things and so did Malfoy. I found myself staring at him, curious about who he is and what he is. I was on my way out but stopped in my tracks, still gazing at him.

“Why the fuck you staring at me?” He asked, angrily.

“Nothing, Malfoy,” I responded. 

I slowly turned around and walked to the Great Hall for lunch, but when I turned my head I saw him behind me. I picked up my pace and so did he. I ended up sprinting to the Great Hall and sat down with the trio. I collapsed next to Hermione, having Ron, and Harry on the other side of the table.

“Bloody hell. Why did you run here?” Ron asks me as I caught my breath.

“Malfoy...he was following me from my last class. He was acting weird. More than usual. He gave me, what I thought, was a nice look because of what happened in Potions but McGonagall called me out and—” 

“Wait, what happened in Potions? Tell me what happened.” Hermione interrupted me, excited to hear.

“Okay so, Snape wanted Malfoy to take a whiff from the potion and he said he smelled candy apple, chocolate, and flowers which is my perfume and my favorite things.” I looked at all three of them as they glanced at Malfoy. “Don’t fucking look at him!” 

“Blimey, Kela. What did you smell?” Ron asked me. 

“I-I don’t know. I mean I think I smelled two people...maybe three if that’s possible. Is that possible Hermione?” I asked her.

“I suppose so since each smell is different for everyone. Perhaps you like them all equally...” Hermione tried to continue but I stopped her.

“I just don’t know who the other person or...people were. I know the one was Malfoy but-” Harry cut me off.

“Malfoy?! Since when do you have feelings for Malfoy?!"

“I didn’t think I did. I mean, I found him attractive but I didn’t think it was anything more than that. It’s not like I’m going to act on it,” I said, lying to myself and them.

“You can’t get attached to him, Kela. He’s bad news.” Harry’s eyes became filled with hatred and jealousy. 

I didn’t want to argue with him so I agreed. “I know Harry. I won’t.”

“So, who was the other?” Ron asked me. 

“I think it was Cedric but...Harry...can I talk to you alone?” I asked.

“Yeah, sure,” He responded.

We walked out of the Great Hall and into an empty corridor.

“Is everything okay?” He asked me, holding my hands.

“Harry...I might have smelled you in the potion. I know you’re marvelous at Quidditch and I know you fancy flying but it could also be Cedric or possibly both of you. I’m uncertain.” I looked down in embarrassment. Harry hugged me tightly and started talking.

“Kela, you’re my best friend and I really want it to stay that way, for now at least. I did smell you too and I do like you, a lot but I don’t want things getting weird between us.” He pulled away.

“I think I like you too. Thank you for understanding, Harry.” I hugged him again. We walked back to the Great Hall and took our seats.

“Where were you two?” Hermione asked us.

“I just had to talk to Harry about something,” I answered. 

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and me in confusion and continued to eat. I walked back to my room after my last class, wanting to recharge. I tried my best to sleep but couldn’t relax. I decided to go to the common room and hoped it would do any good. I grabbed my wand for light and made my way there. When I entered, I noticed someone but it was too dim to tell who it was. I decided to sit in front of the fireplace, not turning around. Someone put a blanket over me and they sat down next to me.

“Malfoy?” I called him out, startled. “What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep.” He replied, gazing into the fire.

I viewed the orange glow bouncing off his face. He looked so handsome. The glow from the fire highlighting his cheekbones and jawline. I continued to stare, hypnotized. 

“You like staring at me?” He asked me with a chortle.

“No way." I bumped him. 

“I know I’m good looking.” Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair. I just shook my head to get out of my thoughts and laughed at his arrogance. “Good to know that I can make you laugh.” 

“Malfoy?” I called out.

“Yeah, Vectra?”

“Did you...did you by chance carry me back to my room last night?” I asked him, nervous about his answer.

“Um...yeah.” He responded, anxious. 

Still staring at him, I notice his cheeks tinted pink and lips curling upwards. “You’re not all bad, Draco Malfoy,” I said, barely in a whisper. 

He looked at me, curious about what I said but didn’t question it. He isn’t all bad. We spent the next few hours together. It was time well spent laughing and teasing each other in front of the warm fire. I don't remember much after that as I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, my eyes fluttered open and I was met with the bright light of the morning sun coursing through the windows.


	5. Chapter 5

The last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus Lupin. I walked in with Harry and Ron but I didn’t see Hermione. In the room was a wardrobe shaking frantically. I stood with the boys, with Neville and Seamus in the front. I saw Malfoy in the back with his friends. His arm was still in a sling. 

_ Fucking pathetic. _ I thought to myself.

“Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?” Professor Lupin asked the class.

“That’s a boggart. Isn’t it?” Dean answered.

“Very good, Mr.Thomas. Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?” 

“No one knows.” Hermione came out of nowhere.

“When’d she get here?!” Ron asked Harry and me, slightly startled. We shrugged.

“Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That’s what makes them so—” 

“So terrifying. Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” Professor Lupin interrupted. “Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let’s practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. Riddikulus.” 

“Riddikulus.” Everyone repeated.

“Very good. A little louder and very clear. Riddikulus.” Professor Lupin instructed.

“Riddikulus.” The class repeated.

“This class is ridiculous,” I heard Malfoy say. I turned to him thinking he is the one that’s being ridiculous.

“Very good! Well, so much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain...” He looks around the class to select someone. “Neville. Will you join me, please? Come on.” 

He looked at me for help. I pushed him slightly. “Go, Neville. You got this.” 

“Neville, what frightens you most of all?” Professor Lupin asked. 

“Professor Snape,” Neville responded. 

Everyone laughed, including Lupin. “Professor Snape? Yes. Frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother.”

“Y-Yes but I don’t want that boggart to turn into her either,” Neville responded, fearful.

“No. It won’t. I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes very clearly in your mind. Now, when I open that wardrobe, here’s what I want you to do. Can you do that?” Professor Lupin asked. Neville nodded yes. “Wand at the ready. One...two...three.” Lupin flicked his wand and the wardrobe door opens slowly. 

We saw a hand pop out the edge of the wardrobe. The next thing we saw was the boggart as Snape. I couldn’t believe how real it looked. The boggart was walking up to Neville.

“Think, Neville. Think!” Lupin whispered loudly to Neville as he was reluctant.

“Riddikulus!” Neville casted the charm on the boggart. 

We then saw the boggart in Neville’s grandmother's clothes. We mainly saw Snape in a dress and purse. It was the most amusing thing I have ever seen.

“Wonderful Neville. Wonderful. Now. Everyone, form a line,” Professor Lupin said to everyone.

Everyone swiftly got into a line eager to face the boggart. I looked back and to see Malfoy and his friends push everyone as they walk to the back of the line. Professor Lupin walks over to a record player and turns on swing music. 

“I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something...funny. Next! Ron!” 

I pushed Ron making him face the boggart already knowing his fear since last year with the Chamber of Secrets and how he reacted to the Acromantulas.

“Concentrate,” Professor Lupin told Ron as the boggart turned into a giant spider.

I heard Ron whimper as he struggled to take out his wand. His whole body trembled in fear as he pointed his wand at the giant eight-legged creature in front of him. His wand shook as he tried to get his wits together.

“Face your fear. Be brave! Come on, wand at the ready, Ron. Wand at the ready,” Lupin told Ron. It took a moment but Ron did it.

“Riddikulus!” Ron shouted the charm on the boggart, making roller skates appear on the end of each of its legs.

After another girl, Harry was next. I couldn’t help but be scared for him. I watched as Harry walked up to the boggart with a smile but it faded. Everyone in the room including Professor Lupin tensed up. A second later the boggart turned into a dementor, reaching for Harry.

“Here!” Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry to make the boggart turn into Lupin’s biggest fear. 

The boggart turned into the moon or maybe it was supposed to be night? I was uncertain but Professor Lupin forced the boggart back into the wardrobe.

“Right, well, sorry about that. If you’d all like to collect your books from the back of the class, that’s the end of the lesson. Thank you,” Professor Lupin said to the class. Everyone groaned and sighed. “Sorry. Sorry. Go on. You can’t have too much of a good thing.” 

Everyone walked away to gather their things while Harry stared at the wardrobe.

“Harry?” I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He jumped back and looked at me.

“Are you okay?” 

“Uh yeah.” He looked back at the wardrobe. “Spectacular.”

“Come on, Harry.” I pulled him away. “Thank you for the lesson, Professor Lupin.”

“Of course. Have a wonderful day you two,” Lupin said to us.

It was now dinner but I couldn’t stop thinking about the boggart. What it would turn into when I faced it but I had my assumptions. I rose from my seat and told the trio I was going to be back. I left the Great Hall and headed for Lupin’s classroom. I walked in but didn’t see Professor Lupin.

“Professor Lupin?” I called out for him as I entered, closing the door silently. “Professor?”

“Is everything alright, Miss Vectra?” He asked me as he walked out of his office.

“Uh...yes but I was wondering if I uh...if I could face the boggart. I just...I need to know if what I think my worst fear is...what I think it is.”

“Are you sure?” He asked me with concern. “It can be dangerous.”

“Yes, sir. I need to know.” I was more forceful.

“Very well. I will be beside you in case I have to stop it for you.” 

“Thank you.” I walked over to the wardrobe and waited for Professor Lupin to opened it as he stood next to me.

“Are you ready?” Professor Lupin asked. I nodded my head yes, took a deep breath, and took out my wand. 

Lupin flicked his wand and the wardrobe door opened. At first, I didn’t see anything but then I saw Draco Malfoy coming out of it, walking right to me with the devilish smirk that makes me nervous. My breathing started to get heavy as I stumbled backward, almost falling. Professor Lupin jumped in front and forced the boggart back in the wardrobe. 

“Are you alright?” He asked me as I shook. I couldn’t speak, I was at a loss for words. “It’s okay. I understand you know the Malfoys?”

“Yes. I do. This makes things so much more difficult and confusing for me.”

“How so?” He asked me, curious.

“I suppose I should get this off my chest. I think I have had feelings for Draco Malfoy since I smelled him in the Amortentia potion. But how can I fancy someone but have them be my worst fear?” My eyes began to water as I looked at Lupin for advice.

“That is a tough question, Miss Vectra. My advice to you is that you must find out where your heart truly lies with him. I understand this is a quite difficult situation and tough information to set in. It may not get any easier but you must remain strong. You come from a strong, powerful, willful family and you are such those things. You can not let your emotions take over you because if we turn weak due to our emotions, they will only crowd us and take over us. Do you understand?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Professor.” 

“If you need help with anything else, you know where to find me,” He said, smiling at me as I walked out.

“Thank you again, Professor.” 

“Anytime,” He responded, closing the door.

I slowly made my way back to the Great Hall but stopped and fell against the wall in the middle of a corridor and began to cry. I started to cradle myself, my head in between my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs.

“Kela? Are you okay?” Someone asked me. I looked up to see Cedric sitting in front of me.

“Oh my god. Cedric…hi.” I quickly wiped the tears away and put on a fake smile as if he didn’t already hear or see my crying.

“What’s wrong?” His hand came up to wipe a few stray tears.

“I just came back from Professor Lupin’s office and I was…” I went on to tell him what happened with the boggart.

“That’s...I don't know what to say.” Cedric shuffled over to sit next to me and held my hand.

We continued to sit together, alone in the corridor in silence, holding hands. Neither of us knew what to say. What even is there to say? What felt like a couple of minutes, the trio almost walked past Cedric and me. They started running over and tears were still falling down my cheeks as Cedric held me close.

“Oh my god! What’s going on?” Hermione asked me. I went on to tell them what happened with the boggart and who it was.

“Are you serious?” Ron asked me as they all sat down around me.

“I wish I wasn’t. I’m so fucking confused.”

“Kela, you should take Professor Lupin’s advice and figure out how you feel about Malfoy. It pains us to see you hurting. Right, Cedric?” Hermione asked Cedric. 

“I haven’t known you for long, Kela but it makes me sad to see you crying over someone like Malfoy.” Cedric wiped away the tear falling down my cheek. The trio stood up and Cedric helped me up. 

“Come, let’s take you to your room.” Hermione wrapped her arm around me. I still had one hand in Cedric’s. We got to the dungeons and the trio hugged me again and said goodbye. I was alone again with Cedric.

“Do you want me to stay?” He asked me, holding my hand again.

“I do, but it’s okay, Cedric. I think I’ll be okay,” I responded with a small smile as he hugged me.

“I’ll see you, Kela.” He walked away, though hesitant to leave me alone.

“I’m sure you will.” I smiled, remembering the first time we met.

I said the password and walked into the Slytherin comment room. It was getting late and everyone was in their rooms so I sat by the lit fireplace, still trying to process the events that happened earlier. Having a moment alone was nice but then was ruined, of course.

“Bet you fucking liked having Diggory with you?!” Malfoy came yelling at me.

“Can you leave me alone, Malfoy?” I tried to stay calm as my eyes watered.

“What are you all emotional about?” He asked as he sat on the couch.

“None of your business.” I started to cry. Malfoy sat there for a few moments but came over. He wrapped a blanket and his cold arm around me. “Malfoy...I...I can’t tell you.” 

“Is it about me?” He asked, cocky but also worried.

“Yeah,” I sniffle. I wanted to tell him. I know I had to, but I couldn’t bear to do it.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your fire or whatever.” He got up but I didn’t want him to leave. I quickly grabbed his arm and held his cold hand. I pull him back down to sit next to me.

_ I want to tell him so badly but why can’t I get the bloody words out?!  _ I thought to myself

“Malfoy I…” I tried to get it out but those were the only words I could say. I ended up sobbing again.

“Vectra, I’ll take you to your room,” Malfoy said to me, pulling me up and walked me to my room as I continue to sob and hyperventilate.

I walked in with him and he laid me down on my bed, putting my covers over me. He was about to walk out.

“Malfoy?” I called out for him and he quickly turned around. 

I sat up and got myself together. Instead of saying it, I ran up to him and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his body. It felt so nice and warm despite his ice-cold body. I felt one of his hands rest on the back of my head and one on my back. It sent a chill up and down my spine. I let go of him and pulled away. He cupped my face into his hands and looked deeply into my eyes, his face slowly moving towards mine.

_ I need him to know how I feel _ . I think to myself. 

With that thought, I landed my lips on his. It felt right. It felt good. I kept on kissing him over and over again. He was kissing me back. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, feeling his cold, tall body against my warm, short figure. He firmly grabbed my hips as I ran my fingers through his platinum blonde hair, gripping it firmly. I didn’t want to stop but I pulled back.

“How can I fancy you but be terrified of you, Draco Malfoy?” I asked in a whisper.

“You fancy me?” He asked me with a smirk, continuing to hold my face.

“Um…I thought you already knew that?” I crossed my arms with a light laugh. He then leaned in close to me to whisper in my ear.

“Good to know I terrify you.” He gave me another kiss and a smirk, then walked out.

“I fucking made out with Draco Lucius Malfoy...merlin’s beard, he’s going to tell someone,” I said to myself as I crashed into bed. 

I laid in bed thinking about the make-out session. Without giving it any thought, I grabbed my wand and left my room. I headed to the boy’s dormitory. I slowly walked down the corridor, observing each door, wondering which one could be Malfoy’s. But then, at the end of the corridor, I spotted a door with a large silver M on it. 

“Fucking prick,” I said out loud to myself but just then the door swung open.

“Is that really how you want to talk to me, Vectra?” Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face, biting his lips. 

We didn’t say anything for a moment as we stood there, looking at each other. I looked up at him and then his lips. I stared at them for several moments. Suddenly, Malfoy ran into me, grabbing my throat, pushing me against the wall. I reached up and pulled myself into him. I adored the feeling of his lips against mine, cold vs warm. Malfoy didn’t stop kissing me back. His hand left my throat only to pull me in from my waist. I pulled away, looking into his eyes and he looked deeply into mine.

“I’ll see you around, Malfoy.” I winked at him and bit my lip.

“I sure hope so,” He responded as he closed his door.

I got back to my room and laid on my bed with a wide smile, falling asleep moments later.


	6. Chapter 6

That weekend was the first-class trip to Hogsmeade. The entire class gathered in the main courtyard with Professor McGonagall and Filch.

“Now, remember, these visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again.” Professor McGonagall said to everyone.

I and other students continued to hand permission forms to Filch. Harry ran up to McGonagall trying to talk to her.

“No permission form signed, no visiting the village,” She said to Harry.

“That’s the rule, Potter,” Filch said to Harry. McGonagall and Filch started to walk away from Harry but he followed them. 

“All those with permission, follow me. Those without, stay put.” McGonagall told everyone. 

“But Professor, I thought if you signed it, then I could go,” Harry said to McGonagall.

“I can’t. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I am neither it would be inappropriate.” McGonagall responded.

“I’m sorry, Potter. That’s my final word.” McGonagall patted his shoulder. I could tell she felt really bad for Harry. Hermione, Ron, and I stayed behind while everyone walked over to the Wooden Bridge.

“Forget about it, guys. See you later.” Harry walked away.

“Harry, I’m staying. I need to talk to you anyway.” I walked up to Harry as Hermione and Ron went with the class. 

I stood with Harry, holding his hand, watching the class about to leave but then spotted Malfoy giving me a threatening look. He eyed from the connecting hands to looking straight at me. I tried to pull away from Harry but his grip got tighter. He pulled me to sit down on the fountain as everyone left.

“Ignore him, Kela. What do you want to talk about?” Harry asked me.

“It’s about Malfoy and the fact that I do fancy him.” 

“What about it?” He quickly spat.

“Harry...I know he’s terrible to you but—” 

“But what? The fact that you like someone who despises me and has been awful to me for the past three years?!” He interrupted me and immediately stood up and let go of my hand.

“He is also my biggest fear, Harry Potter! This is hard enough for me as it is, Potter!” I wanted to tell Harry I kissed Malfoy but I know he would want to kill me or worse, never talk to me again.

“I’m sorry, Kela. It just troubles me, a lot.” Harry sat back down. He wrapped his arm around me, holding my hand with the other. I rested my head on his shoulder.

“Me too. I’m getting so hurt by Malfoy and I just don’t understand why this is all happening to me.” I bursted into tears.

“You still have me, Kela. No matter what. I promise.” Harry rubbed my arm in aid.

“Thank you.” 

We sat together for several minutes as he tried to comfort me. I didn’t take my head off of Harry’s shoulder and he never let go of my hand. Professor Lupin came walking over and stood in front of us while Harry and I continue sitting at the fountain.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yes, sorry,” I responded

“I assume you told your friends about the boggart?” Lupin asked me.

“I did. They took more of a...shock I reckon.” I replied.

“Professor? Can I talk to you for a moment?” Harry asked as he stood up.

“Of course.” 

“Do you want me to go?” I asked Harry, still sitting down expecting Harry wanting to be alone but he pulled me up.

“No, I want you to stay,” Harry told me with a smile.

The three of us walked over to the middle of the Wooden Bridge and start talking. Harry continued to hold my hand.

“Professor, can I ask you something?” Harry asked Lupin.

“You want to know why I stopped you facing that boggart, yes?” Lupin asked Harry, he nodded yes. “I would have thought it’d be obvious. I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort.” 

“I did think of Voldemort...at first. But then I remembered that night on the train...and the dementor.” 

“Well, I’m very impressed. That suggests that what you fear the most is fear itself. This is very wise,” Lupin said. 

“Before I fainted...I heard something. A woman...screaming.” Harry told Lupin.

“Well, dementors force us to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power.” Lupin stated.

“I think it was my mother…the night she was murdered.”

“You know, the very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They’re your mother Lily’s,” Lupin said. Harry and I look at him in shock that he knew her. “Yes. Oh, yes. I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularity gifted witch, but she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others. Even, and perhaps most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves.”

“Just like you, Kela,” Harry whispered to me, intertwining his fingers with mine. I nudged him and let Professor Lupin continue talking.

“Well, your father, James, on the other hand, he, uh…” He paused and chuckled. “He had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, rumor has it…he passed on to you.” Lupin pointed to Harry.

“James certainly did,” I said.

“You’re more like them than you know, Harry.” Lupin looked at Harry.

“I’m sorry to make the moment about me but, Professor what you said the other day...did you happen to know my—” Lupin cut me off.

“Oh, yes. I knew your parents. Actia and Lucas. Best Slytherin’s of our class. They were both very powerful and strong. As I said before, they are both very willful. Did not take long for them to date each other. Even when they were friends, everyone could tell they had much love for one another. Unfortunately, there were many rumors about who they are, what they are, what they do. Exactly, what do they do?” Lupin asked me but I have a feeling he already knew the answer while I didn't.

“I..uh...I don’t know. Do you?” I asked.

“I do not, sadly, but your parents, during my time, were very talented. I assume you inherited those skills?” Lupin asked me but Harry answered for me.

“She’s amazing at everything, Professor.”

“Have they said anything about their parents or siblings?” I asked Professor Lupin. I saw sorrow in his eyes.

“No. I assumed they were orphans. Though they had each other and that seemed enough for them. Both of you are so much like your parents than you realize. In time, you’ll come to see just how much,” Professor Lupin said.

Harry and I looked off into the view as Professor Lupin walked away. Time passed and Harry and I were still at the Wooden Bridge, holding hands. My head on his shoulder when the class was coming back from Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron came up to us. Harry and I both turn around, still having our hands connected.

“You two having a moment?” Ron asked, humorously.

“Shut up, Ron. Turns out Professor Lupin knew our parents.” I informed Hermione and Ron. 

“That’s great!” Hermione smiled. 

I went on to tell Hermione and Ron what Professor Lupin told us as we walked through the Wooden Bridge. I then spotted Malfoy. He had a look of disgust on his face as he spotted Harry and me holding hands. I also saw McGonagall look worried but she didn’t intervene. I quickly ripped away from Harry’s hand and Harry looked at me. I pointed my eyes to Malfoy and Harry stormed up to him.

“You have no damn right to control her Malfoy!” Harry yelled.

“Didn’t seem like that the other night,” Malfoy said with a smirk. 

Before Harry said anything else, I grabbed Harry and pulled him back. “Just leave me and Harry alone, Malfoy. We're better off without you.”

“Oh look, Potter. Got yourself a girlfriend?” Malfoy laughed.

“Come on, Harry. He’s not worth our time.” I pulled him away.

I looked back and Malfoy gave me an exasperated look. I swiftly walked away and headed for the Grand Staircase to hang with the trio. 

“Honeydukes Sweet Shop is brilliant! But nothing beats Zonko’s Joke Shop. We never did get a chance to go to the Shrieking Shack, though. You heard that it's the most—” 

“Most haunted building in Britain, yeah, we heard.” Harry interrupted Ron.

I looked around and noticed that all of the paintings look terrified and worried as the Gryffindor students were stuck outside the Gryffindor common room entrance.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

“No idea,” I responded.

“Nevilles probably forgotten the password again,” Ron said, blaming Neville.

“Ron!” I yelled.

“Hey!” Neville shouted and we all turn around to Neville.

“Oh! You’re there.” Ron looked at Neville.

“You’re so rude, Ron,” I said to Ron, defending Neville. 

Neville gave me a quick hug from behind. I turned and hugged him back but turned back as I heard Percy shouting at the students.

“Let me through, please. I’m Head Boy! Excuse me! I’m Head Boy! Get back...all of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched.” 

Ginny came running up to us in a panicked voice. “The Fat Lady! She’s gone!”

“Serves her right. She was a terrible singer,” Ron said, making fun of the Fat Lady.

“It’s not funny, Ron.” Hermione was unamused. 

We then heard Filch and Dumbledore coming. They ran up the stairs with the trio and me following. We saw the painting where the Fat Lady was. Her painting was slashed several times. It looked like someone was trying to break in. Filch looked around to look for the Fat Lady as Dumbledore examined the painting.

“Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady.” Dumbledore instructed.

“There’s no need for ghosts, Professor. The Fat Lady is there.” Filch pointed to one of the paintings up the stairs.

Very quickly, all of the students that were gathered ran upstairs to see where the Fat Lady ran off to with Dumbledore and Filch following. We got up the stairs and spotted the Fat Lady in a small painting with a type of animal. She was hiding behind one of the animals.

“Dear Lady...who did this to you?” Dumbledore asked. 

She looked so frightened as she kept on weeping, she was full of terror. “Eyes like the devil, he’s got. And a soul as dark as his name. It’s him, Headmaster. The one they all talk about. He’s here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black! Ahhh!” 

“Secure the castle Mister Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall!” Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone rushed to the Great Hall and we all had to sleep in there that night. I was standing with the trio and I looked around. I spotted Malfoy and Cedric. I ran up to Cedric. 

“Cedric!” I ran up to his open arms.

“Kela! Oh, thank goodness, I’m so glad you're safe,” Cedric said to me as I jumped into his arms.

“Is this girl you were telling us about, Diggory?” One of his friends asked.

“You’re talking about me?” I asked Cedric with a tremendous smile.

“Only a little,” Cedric responded.

“Only a little?!” Two of Cedric's friends knelt down to my level. One on my left one on my right. “You’re Kela, right? Kela Vectra?” 

“Yes,” I told him.

“He doesn't stop talking about you.” The one my right said to me.

“Really?!” I responded, amused.

“Shut up, guys!” Cedric yelled at his friends and pulled me away from them.

“You’re talking about me? Precisely, what are you telling?” I was still smiling.

“You know...he fancies you.” 

“Oh yeah?” I looked at Cedric as he pushed his friend.

“Dude, just do it!” 

“Not yet!” Cedric shouted back, pushing his friend again.

“Do what?” I questioned.

“Alright!” Filch yells. Filch goes to the assigned places where each Hogwarts House will be sleeping.

“I’ll see you around then, Slytherin.” Cedric shoved me.

“Well, then you’re going to tell me soon, Hufflepuff,” I said.

I managed to sleep near the trio since Slytherins and Gryffindors were assigned next to each other. It was the middle of the night and I heard Dumbledore, Snape, Filch, and Flitwick talking.

“I’ve searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery, sir. But there’s nothing there.” Filch told Dumbledore.

“Ah, thank you,” Dumbledore replied.

“Yes. The third floor’s clear, too sir.” Flitwick informed Dumbledore.

“Very good,” Dumbledore responded.

“And I’ve done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle.” Snape told Dumbledore.

“I didn’t really expect him to linger,” Flitwick said.

“Remarkable feat, don’t you think? To enter Hogwarts Castle to one’s own, completely undetected.” Snape asked.

“Quite remarkable, yes. Any theories on how he might have managed it?” Dumbledore asked.

“Many. Each as unlikely as the next. You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express concerns about our appointment of Professor Lupin…” Snape said to Dumbeldore.

“Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it. No, I’m quite convinced the castle is safe. And I’m more than willing to send the students back to their houses.” Dumbledore responded.

“What about Potter? And the...Vectra girl? Should they be warned?” Snape questioned. 

_I understand Harry but why me? What would Sirius Black want to do with me?_ I thought to myself.

“Perhaps. But for now, let them sleep. For in our dreams, we enter a world that’s entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest oceans or glide over the highest cloud.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the next morning and all I wanted to find out what Cedric meant. I was sure it was good but it could have been bad. I was walking into the Great Hall for dinner but didn’t see Cedric. I noticed that Malfoy was glaring at me when I entered. I sat down next to Harry, my back facing Malfoy. 

“Did you hear what Dumbledore and Snape were talking about last night?” Ron asked everyone.

“Yeah. Why do you think they mentioned me? I mean, I get why Snape said Harry but why me?” I asked.

“No idea. That’s weird though,” Ron said as he ate.

I knew Malfoy was still staring at me as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I slowly turned around and saw his eyes directly on me. 

“What are you looking at, Vectra?!” Malfoy shouted at me, trying to provoke me. 

“N-nothing…” I stuttered. I hated that I acted like I was frightened of him. I wasn’t exactly frightened of him, I was fearful of what he could do. 

“Leave her alone, Malfoy.” Harry spat at Malfoy, trying to protect me. Malfoy cackled. 

I elected to stand up to him myself. A wave of adrenaline and power crashed over me as I marched over to him, pulling Malfoy by his shirt, dragging him out of the Great Hall. He slapped my hand off him as we entered an empty corridor.

“What is your problem, Vectra?” Malfoy asked me, fiercely.

“My problem? You’re the one that appears like a decent person but behaves like an utter prick when people are around.” I responded.

“What can I say?” He adjusted his shirt. “I'm a Malfoy and us Malfoy’s need to obtain an image.”

“Of course you do because that’s all you’re good for.” I rolled my eyes. Draco Malfoy was raised to be arrogant.

“You can not speak to me that way. I will tell my — ” 

“Your father? Go ahead.” I interrupted him, challenging him. I could see his blood beginning to boil inside of him. I became amused that he could easily be angered. “You're not worth my time Malfoy.” 

He grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall. He gave me an enraged look.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!” I screamed at him.

“Keep talking and you’ll see what’s wrong with me!” Malfoy threatened me. 

I regretted everything I just said to him. His face was nearly an inch away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, his cold hand on my collar bone, his nails digging into my skin. I wanted to kiss him again as my temptation grew but he pulled away and let me go. He looked troubled and freaked as he walked back to the Great Hall. 

“What the fucking bloody hell was that about?” I questioned out loud.

“Miss Vectra! Please watch your language,” Professor McGonagall said to me as she came up behind me. I swear she has been watching me lately.

“I’m so sorry, Professor. It’s just Malfoy...he...I don’t get him.” I waved my wand in the direction Malfoy left. 

She put her hand on my shoulder, hearing the confusion and mixed feelings in my voice also from seeing what happened between him and me. “Miss Vectra, you know more strongly than anyone that Mister Malfoy has a troublesome time.” 

“I do. It’s only that the longer I know him, the more I don’t understand him and the deeper confused I get and...the more I get hurt.” I started to tear up.

“Simply provide him time,” McGonagall said, then walking to the Great Hall.

I took a few minutes by myself and then walked back to the Great Hall. Once there I made my seat between the twins.

“Where the bloody hell were you?” Ron asked me. 

“I —”  I was interrupted by Hermione.

“Didn’t you see her go off with Malfoy? And then Professor McGonagall came in not too long after?” 

All of the boys turned their heads and looked over at Malfoy. He was staring at his plate, not moving a muscle. He looked petrified, very freaked.

“What did you do to him?” Ron asked me. I went on to tell them what happened.

“You’re lying,” Harry responded, in shock.

“I wish I was. It does seem like he was going to kiss me right? I mean I kissed him before but — ” I cut myself off, realizing I should not have said that.

“You kissed Malfoy?!” Harry sprung up in anger and screamed at me. I turned my head around and saw Malfoy look at me for a quick second.

“Oo. I reckon he heard that,” Ron said. 

_ He didn’t want anyone to know. He didn’t tell anyone.  _ I thought to myself as I continued talking. “One more thing I have to deal with.”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked me.

“Last night I was talking with Cedric and his friends and they said that Cedric fancies me and his friends wanted him to do something but I have no clue what they meant,” I responded.

“He might ask you out,” Ron said with his mouth full.

“What?! No. Well, maybe, but no. I’ve only known him for...less than two weeks.” I responded to Ron. My hopes faded.

“You never know.” Ron shrugged.

“Wait — do you know?” I asked Ron. “Do you two know?” I asked the twins in a high pitched voice.

“He’s been asking about you,” Fred responded.

“That’s all we’re allowed to say,” George responded.

“Tell me!” I yelled at them and grabbed them.

“You can bloody kill us but we won’t tell you,” George said.

“She won’t hurt us, George. That’s why Cedric came to us instead of Ron,” Fred said.

“Hey! He came to me too!” Ron shouted.

“Yeah. Once.” Fred laughed.

“How many times did he come to you two?” I asked the twins.

“Several. Coming back with more and more questions. Some we couldn’t answer, of course.” Fred responded.

“Did he say why he was asking so much about me?” I pulled them closer.

“Yes, but we aren't allowed to say, mate,” George said, looking at me then Cedric.

I looked up and see Cedric entering the Great Hall and staring at me as I was holding the twins’ shirts. I quickly let go and wiped the twins’ shirts as if I wasn’t trying to threaten them. Cedric laughed and shook his head in amusement. I sat back down and didn’t say anything but Harry did.

“Kela...you kissed Malfoy?” Harry asked as he tried to stay calm.

“Harry, it wasn’t my fault. He...seduced me. That’s all it was. Please believe me. I’m not mad at him so please let it go,” I responded.

“He seduced you?!” Harry shouted.

“Harry...please. Calm down. I’m over it so please calm down,” I said to Harry as my eyes began to water.

Harry sat back down as I looked back at Malfoy. He looked so enraged. He gave me a look like he wanted to hurt me.

_ Oh god. There’s no way I can go back to my room.  _ I thought to myself.

Dinner was over and the Great Hall was half empty. I resisted to leave and it was almost curfew. The trio and the twins stayed with me, knowing I wouldn’t leave willingly. I really did not want to go back to my dormitory because I was fearful of Malfoy and what he was going to say or do. After all, he clearly didn’t want my friends to know we kissed.

“Kela, you have to go back eventually,” Hermione said. 

I shook my head no. Hermione nodded her head to the twins and they took me by the arms and picked me up and put me down outside the Great Hall doors. I tried to run back in but they stopped me by grabbing me again.

“You can’t not go to your room just because of Malfoy,” Ron said.

“Yes, I can.” I tried to run back into the Great Hall but the twins grabbed me.

“Kela, just avoid him,” Hermione told me, extremely annoyed. 

“Fine.” I crossed my arms.

All of my friends left me as they headed to their common room while I headed toward the dungeons. I got to the common room entrance and took deep breaths. I finally said the password and walked in. I saw Malfoy but there were other Slytherin’s in the common room so thankfully he didn’t do anything. I headed straight for my room and fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up in the middle of the night to the door closing. Freaked out, I grabbed my wand and walked into the corridor, casting Lumos for light. 

“Who’s there?” I asked out loud. The person in front of me turned around. “Malfoy? You were in my room?”

“No.” He responded firmly.

“Then what are you doing coincidentally walking away at the same time I heard someone walk out of my room?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“Piss off, Vectra,” Draco said, very irritated, then stormed away. 

I know he was fighting back his feelings and I know he was in my room but why? Like a bloody idiot, I followed him to his room but from a distance. I stood in front of his door contemplating whether to walk in, knock, or walk away. I chose to walk away. I was halfway down the corridor when a cold arm slithered around my waist and a cold hand covered my mouth as I was hoisted up and was dragged away. I know it was Malfoy but I still struggled to get out of his grip. Muffling words and squirming as he took me to his room and shut the door and quite literally threw me on his bed, letting me go.

“Malfoy!” I shouted at him, throwing his pillow at him then he throws it back. He ran to me and his freezing lips landed on mine but he suddenly pulled away.

“Why did you tell them? And you told them I seduced you?!” He asked me with a powerful hostile voice.

“I didn’t mean to, I just...I blurted it out. I don’t want Harry to hate me.” I responded, trying to stay relaxed. I was expecting to be yelled at or to be faced with anger but he kissed me again. I pulled away. “You’re not mad?” 

“I am fucking pissed, Vectra.” He crossed his arms over his chest. I looked at his hands and noticed his knuckles were white as he was clenching his fists.

“Then why did you kiss me?” I asked him.

“Because...” He paused, walking towards me, and swiftly pushed me down on his bed. He towered over me like a giant. He eyed me up and down as he spread my legs so he can bend over me. “I like the way you make me feel.” 

“And...what is the feeling exactly…” I whispered back, nervous but excited. He grabbed my hips and pulled me aggressively so my crotch was against his. I felt his bulge against my shorts. “Malfoy…” 

“You tell anyone about this…” He grabbed my neck firmly, pulling me up so our faces were centimeters apart. “And I will fucking destroy your insides. Am I clear?” 

“Y-yes,” I responded unsteadily.

He took a step backward and pulled me up by my neck and kissed me again. He let go of me and motioned his head telling me to leave. I couldn’t help but smile as I headed towards his door. I turned the doorknob but looked back at him. He was leaning back, watching me, observing me as I stood there. His bulge was prominent and visible. He wanted me to know it was there. I stood there for a moment, biting my lip, the doorknob turned. He walked up towards me and took my hand off the doorknob and lifted my chin up. I was tempted to grab his bulge but the look in his eyes...it was like looking at pure evil. He stared me down with a wicked look in his eyes. I enjoyed that look.

“What is it, Mister Malfoy?” 

He kissed me harshly and gave my ass a hard squeeze that let out a whimper. He opened the door and pushed me out but turned me around to talk.

“Not a single word to anyone. Do you understand, little one?” He asked me with a smirk in a sinister tone. I nodded my head yes and he kissed my forehead. “Good girl.” 

I walked down the corridor but turned to his room. He gave me a smile and a wink then closed his door.

“Why are you so fucking complicated Draco Malfoy,” I said to myself as I walked back to the girl's dormitory.

I reached my room and laid down, confused, tired, and smiling. I couldn’t stop playing with my neck. I really liked his hand around me. I closed my eyes and was able to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I spent a week thinking about Malfoy and why he has acted odd. I have not seen Cedric so I haven’t gotten the opportunity to ask him what he and his friends meant. I haven’t told anyone about me and Malfoy kissing or me wanting to touch his dick. I knew that Malfoy did like me and maybe Cedric was going to ask me out. I have put myself in a bloody awful situation. 

I was on Wooden Bridge for the majority of the morning and I again heard a damn cat disturbing me. The trio came to see me and we spent a good hour talking. I forgot about Malfoy for a second when Cedric was walking by me and the trio. I was really observing him.

He was tall and brawny. His hair was brown and looked so soft. And that sharp jawline. I loved his chiseled features. His smile was so charming and sweet, it lit me up whenever I saw it. Cedric gave me a smile showing his utterly straight, white teeth.

“I forgot how marvelous he looks,” I said under my breath. Cedric’s smile widened, he heard me say that.

“So many girls fancy him because of his looks and because he is a great Hufflepuff seeker too. He’s had many girlfriends. I think Hermione fancies him as well.” Ron nudged Hermione.

“I do not! He isn’t my type!" Hermione shouted. 

“Then what is your type, Hermione?” Ron asked in curiosity.

“I uh...I don’t know. I don’t have one.” Hermione responded. 

“Uh-huh. Good for you, Hermione.” I continued to stare at Cedric as he walked off the Wooden Bridge, losing myself in him.

“Kela? Kela? KELA?!” Hermione shouted to get my attention. I swiftly turned my head to her. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I have to...uh...head to class. I’ll see you guys around.” I waved goodbye as Cedric and his friends were now walking through the courtyard.

“It’s a Sunday!” Harry shouted. I ignored him.

I caught up with Cedric and his friends but far enough so they couldn't hear me but they heard the clacking of my heels and looked behind themselves. 

_ Bloody hell. The one day I wear heels is the bloody day to run after Cedric _ . I thought to myself. 

I tried to look as if I was walking somewhere else so turned the corner. I heard one of the guys coming towards me. I kept on walking but slowly.

“Kela!” Cedric came running up to me.

“Hey, Cedric. You’re not avoiding me are you?” 

“Never. Wanna walk with me?” He asked me.

“Okay!” I responded happily.

“By the way, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He sounded quite happy. 

“Same to you. I assume you got your information from the Weasleys?” I asked.

“Yeah. I saw you trying to get information out of them as well. I told them that they can’t tell you no matter what. Even if you try to kill them” He laughed.

“You damn prick, Hufflepuff,” I responded with a chuckle. 

"That's hurtful, Slytherin,” Cedric said but laughed.

“I’m shocked you’re not wary of the twins by now.” I lightly laughed.

“I could say the same to you. I know you’re friends with all of the Weasleys.” 

“Are you turning into a stalker?” I chuckled. 

“What can I say. I like what I see.” Cedric shoved me lightly. That made my cheeks burn up. 

We walked for hours that felt like minutes. We didn’t stop talking. I only told him a bit but told him about my friends but he knew most of them. We mainly would talk about the most random things. Cedric and I ran into my friends while walking through a corridor and started talking.

“Hey, Cedric,” Harry said.

“Potter, Ron. And, Granger right?” Cedric took his hand out to shake hers.

“Pleasure,” Hermione responded and shook his hand.

We all walked around together. Harry talked to Cedric about Quidditch. Cedric said that he just got back from playing with his friends and it really works up a sweat and flying is one of his favorite things. My eyes shot open in realization.

“Oh my god!” I screamed. Everyone stared at me. I grabbed Hermione and dragged her to be with her alone.

“Merlin’s beard, Kela what is going on?” Hermione asked.

“It was him. Cedric. The other guy I smelled in the potion. Definitely him. I wasn’t completely sure until now.” I whispered to her.

“This is great!” She took my hands.

“Hermione, I can’t believe this.” I smiled ultra-wide.

“Look at you. You look so happy.” Hermione’s smile turned into a grin and so did mine. She dragged me over to the boys with smiles on our faces.

“Why the bloody hell are you two so happy?” Ron asked.

“None of your business, Ron. We should go eat in the Great Hall. I’ll see you around Kela. Nice seeing you Cedric.” Hermione gave me a smile as she walked away.

“I heard my name. What did you talk about with Granger?” Cedric asked me. 

I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to tell the truth but I also didn’t want to lie to him. I looked around and noticed people around in the corridor. 

“It’s best if I tell you when we’re alone,” I said

“Okay. I’ll take you to my common room.” Cedric suggested. 

I agreed and he took me to the Hufflepuff common room. There wasn’t anyone in there so we had some alone time. I looked into his shimmering grey eyes as I saw the reflection of the fire from the lit fireplace.

“What do you want to talk about?” Cedric asked me, sitting on the couch.

“Well...in Potions I don’t know why but Snape made us make the Amortentia potion. I smelled Malfoy and. well...” I sat next to him.

“Who else did you smell?” Cedric asked as his lips begin to curl in the corners of his mouth. I took a deep inhale in trying to take in Cedric’s smell. It was him. 

“It was you. For me, I got a smell of wood and sweat. The only smell I could compare you to is Quidditch. I know you’re a wonderful seeker.” I blushed with a bit of embarrassment.

“You know, you’re really cute when you look like that.” He moved a piece of hair out of my face.

“Well, I find you very handsome and good looking, Cedric,” I responded with a smile, looking into his eyes. They were so bright and full of lust. “Can you tell me what you and your friends meant the other day when they told you to do something?” 

“Nope. Come on, let’s get some lunch. I’m sure you’ll fill in your friends.” Cedric took my hand and walked me out of the Hufflepuff common room.

“You already know me well, Hufflepuff.” I chuckled as we left the dungeons.

“I do.” 

We walked into the Great Hall and split ways as he went to his friends and I went to mine. I sat next to Harry, my back to the Hufflepuff table. Hermione and Ron on the other side.

“How’d it go? Did you tell him?” Hermione paused and saw my smile and gasped. “He does like you!” 

“Calm down, he just said that he finds me pretty and attractive.” I motioned my hands to tell her to bring it down a little bit. “But yeah he does. Oh my god, he is so great. My heart is beating so fast. I can’t stop thinking about him.” 

I was in the middle of eating when Harry leaned into me. “Malfoy is looking at you again. He looks mental.”

“I’m going to leave it alone. I don’t feel like dealing with him and have him ruin my mood.” I responded but my smile faded a bit.

“Good.” Harry gave me a side hug. 

I continued to eat, ignoring Malfoy. I left dinner early to go back to my room to make sure I wouldn’t run into Malfoy but before I left the Great Hall I said goodbye to Cedric and he hugged me, saying he was glad we spent some time together. While heading to the common room I couldn’t stop thinking about Cedric and how great he is. Malfoy didn’t cross my mind for a single moment. I was in my room for almost two hours when I heard a knock. I opened it to find Malfoy. I tried to shut it so he wouldn’t ruin my day but he bursted in.

“What the hell, Malfoy?” I shouted, trying to push him out but being taller and stronger than me he pushed me back and slammed the door shut.

“Who was that Hufflepuff that was with you?” He asked me in anger. He kept on walking towards me as I struggled to getaway.

“I...I don’t know what you mean.” 

_ Out of everything I could say. That’s what I had to fucking say?! _ I thought to myself as I was close to the wall.

“You fucking lying bitch!” Malfoy screamed at me, grabbing my neck and pushing me against the wall. He asked me the same question, but with more force. “Who was that fucking Hufflepuff?” 

I tried to respond but couldn’t as he squeezed my throat, stopping all air from coming in and out. My vision began to get fuzzy as I struggled to breathe. Malfoy realized was choking me. He let go and I fell to the floor. I coughed uncontrollably and I struggled to breathe, not able to talk. I watched as he walked out of my room. I sat there, lucky he didn’t do worse. I wanted to go after him but I crawled to bed.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The next day I met up with Cedric after my last class. As we walked into the Great Hall for dinner, I told him what happened with Malfoy. 

“You serious?” Cedric asked me with concern.

“Yeah. Unfortunately.” I played with my neck remembering Malfoy’s grasp on it. 

“If he ever does something like that again, tell me.”

“Thanks, Ced.”

We walked into the Great Hall and were about to part ways until I felt like a strong pair of eyes cutting through me like parchment. I stopped in my tracks, in the middle of the threshold. I searched for Malfoy. I felt a chill down my spine as my eyes matched his.

“What’s wrong?” Cedric asked as he was very concerned. 

“Malfoy.” I ran out of the Great Hall quickly with Cedric behind me. I couldn’t shake the feeling Malfoy was going to try to do something horrible to me. Only thinking of him was frightening me. 

“He won’t do anything to you. I won’t let him.” Cedric cupped my face and pulled me into a hug, making me feel safe and protected. I hugged him tightly for several minutes. 

When we got back into the Great Hall, Cedric took my hand and let me sit with him. I had to sit across from Cedric with my back facing the Gryffindor table. I turned around and saw Malfoy on the other side of the Great Hall watching me and Cedric, his palms in fists. He looked so furious and devastated. I was so confused on why he’s been acting so fucking aggressive and jealous but also sweet and gentle since I met Cedric. I knew he liked me but I still didn’t understand. I simply did not think Malfoy would want to date me. I wanted to ask Malfoy what his problem was so I told Cedric I would be okay after I told him I was going to see Malfoy. 

“What is your problem, Malfoy?” I asked, demanding an answer but he kept on staring at Cedric.

“No.” He cleared his throat and responded. 

He then stormed off out of the Great Hall. I wanted to go after him but I didn’t want to be attacked again, so I went back to Cedric and sat with him for the rest of dinner. I cried due to my feelings being confused and unstable.

“Do you want to hang out the rest of the day?” Cedric asked me with deep worry.

“I’d like that,” I responded with a smile. He wiped away a few tears and encouraged me to eat as I was playing with my food.

**Draco’s POV**

_ My problem? She’s the one with a problem.  _ I thought as I walked to my room. 

She didn’t know my feelings, she didn’t know me. She never did. Kela was just a bitch. That’s all she was but...she used to be my best friend. Someone who was there for me and comforted me and now is with someone else. How could I hate someone and love them at the same time? I was overthinking in my room as I only felt rage and jealously. There was a knock at the door and I swung it open to see Parkinson with that needy smile. I had to control myself but I knew I couldn’t fight.

“What do you want?” I spat.

“Come on, Draco...you know what I want.” She tried to touch me but I slapped her hand.

“Now isn’t a good time. Get out of here.” I tried to shut the door but she slithered into my room.

“Please, daddy.” Parkinson got on her knees.

“Get. Out.”

“No.” She ran her hand on my length. She kept on stroking me as I got hard.

“Will you fucking stop.” I grabbed her hand.

“Make me, pretty boy.” She kissed the outside of my pants, right on the head.

“You want to fucking act like a whore then I’ll treat you like one.” I grabbed her throat and leaned her over the back of the couch.

I pulled off her skirt and thong and took off my pants and boxers. I slammed myself inside her that made her scream. I fucked her brains out but thought of her. I thought of Kela as I fucked Parkinson. 

**Kela’s POV**

Dinner was over and Cedric took me to his room. I met his roommate, Anthony Rickett, and Malcolm Preece. Hufflepuff was a small house so they couldn’t fit four people in their dorm. They eventually left the room, leaving me alone with Cedric.

“So, Kela. Why don’t you tell me some things about yourself?” Cedric asked me.

“Well, what do you wanna know or I should say...what do you not know?” I chuckled and sat down.

“Tell me about your family.” He started.

“Well, my parents are Actia and Lucas Vectra. For my whole life, the only other family I have known is the Malfoy’s. They used to come to my house and I used to go to theirs but Draco turned into a massive douche. By the end of my first year, Malfoy turned from my best friend into someone I hate or...whatever I feel now. The only Malfoy I enjoy being around is Narcissa. She’s almost like my second mother, mostly because she’s been giving me lessons since I was a baby along with my mother. I believe that is why I’m so powerful but she says it’s because of my mother which I don’t understand. My mum is of average power. She says that I amaze her with my skills. I also got lessons of a sort from a witch named Bella but that was when I was a newborn till I was three or something. She wanted to see how powerful I was. My parents said I called her Auntie Bella. Apparently, my first words were Auntie Bella. But, one day she disappeared and my parents never motioned her again. My family is very very wealthy, pure-blood, and powerful in the Ministry so I see why people think me and the Malfoy’s are related.”

“That’s a lot,” Cedric said with a light laugh.

“Anything else?” I asked with a chuckle.

“Who are you mainly friends with?” 

“Well, I told you about the Weasley’s and Hermione and Harry. I’m also friends with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan along with Dean Thomas but that was last year when we were friendly. I just haven’t seen him much. I used to have a Slytherin best friend first and second year but grew apart as Draco and I stopped being friends.”

“What about your interest and what you’re good at?” Cerdic asked his last question.

“I consider myself an expert with charms and spells but not a master. The only ones I don’t know how to do or control are the unforgivable curses and horrifying spells. Narcissa and my parents try to teach me but I refuse. Lucius wants me to learn them as well but I don’t know why. Anyway, I am also pretty good with potions and transfiguration too.” 

“Oh wow, you’re a lot better than me than I thought.” Cedric joked.

“What can I say? I was taught by the best witches I know.” I shrugged.

Cedric went on to tell me everything about him. He told me that he is an only child and that his mum died when he was very young so he lives with his dad. His dad says that Cedric got his looks from his mum. Cedric was a Prefect, captain on the Quidditch team, and Hufflepuff seeker. He was outstanding in class, has amazing friends, pure-blood, and overall an exceptional wizard. 

A few moments later his roommates came back in. They were nice and I had fun with them. Cedric still didn't do what his friends wanted him to even though they tried to make him. In those few hours, I forgot about Malfoy and all of my problems simply faded away. It was getting dark and Cedric walked me back to my common room.

“I had fun getting to know you and your friends, Ced.”

“I had fun too. I want to spend more time together.” 

“Me too.” I hugged him goodbye and he went back to his dormitory.

I mumbled the password and walked in. No one was in the common room so I fell on the couch and let out a sigh of happiness.

“What made you all happy?” Malfoy slowly came out of the darkness.

“Ugh. Of course, you have to fucking ruin my mood, Malfoy.” I sat up, crossing my arms.

“You were with Diggory weren’t you?” Malfoy asked me in disgust.

“Bloody hell Malfoy. I can’t fucking stand that I constantly see you two one another after the other without getting a fucking break. And yeah, I was and you can’t fucking tell me not to.” I yelled, standing up confronting him. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. “No! You are not going to say anything. I am going to go to my room while I am still in a good mood and do not follow me!” 

I got to my room and slammed the door shut and casted  the locking charm on my door. I changed into a loose black t-shirt and green plaid pants and went to bed. Hours later I woke up to someone slapping my ass.

“What the fuck Malfoy!” I shouted, knowing it was him.

“You do not get to walk away unpunished,” Malfoy said to me, in a stern, low voice. He grabbed by my hair and pulled me to the floor but only to grab me again and bend me over his lap.

“Malfoy...what are you doing?” I called out in fear but excitement too as he pulled down my shorts and caressed my ass.

“Little one, you don’t get to talk to me like that and get away with it,” Malfoy responded in anger as he spanked me over and over again, getting increasingly harder.

“Malfoy please...you’re starting to hurt me…” I called out. He hit me as a response. “Please, Draco!” 

“Draco? Hmph,” Malfoy said.

Tears started running down my face as I was in horrible but yet good pain as I did enjoy it. He spanked me one final time as hard as he could and got a scream out of me as my ass was now red and raw. As he saw me with tears running my cheeks and whimpering in pain, he picked me up and laid down with me. I couldn’t tell if he felt bad or was being a harsh and sweet thing. Either way, in a messed up way, I didn’t want him to leave and he didn’t.


	10. Chapter 10

I did not sleep well for obvious reasons. I didn’t see Malfoy in my room which was a relief. I slowly got dressed and brushed my hair to look presentable. When I glazed at the time I realized I was late for Charms. I grabbed my books and ran as fast I could to the South Tower, my ass still sore. I got to the tower and headed up to the classroom and walked in.

“Ah, Miss Vectra. I was wondering where you were,” Professor Flitwick said.

“Sorry. I...I had something personal going on.” I walked to my seat, passing Malfoy.

“Personal alright.” Malfoy laughed, talking to his friends.

“Shut it, Malfoy, or I’ll give you something to laugh at.” I took out my wand and pointed it at him. He gave me a disgusted look. I remembered last night and that I shouldn’t have called him out.

“Miss Vectra, you know that is against the rules, now, if I can go back to teaching...” Flitwick tried to break the tension between me and Malfoy. He went on with his lecture.

I got to my seat next to Hermione and I looked at Malfoy and he just gave me a look of disgust. He wanted to hurt me. 

_ Today is not going to be easy _ . I thought to myself.

The next class, Transfiguration. I walked in and saw McGonagall as her cat self but then transformed back. 

_ That is the cat I see at the Wooden Bridge. No. My mind must be messing with me _ . I thought to myself and I sat down alone but of course, Malfoy had to sit next to me.

“Today I will be teaching about Animagus. I have acquired the ability to transform into a tabby cat, and back to human at will. For example…” She turned into a cat, comes to my table and jumped onto my table, and sat down. 

I kept on looking at her and comparing the one I would see on the bridge. I kept on thinking it was her but that didn’t seem right. She jumped on Malfoy and of course, he freaked out which led him to be scratched on his hand. While jumping off of Malfoy, she transformed into her human self.

“Sorry about that Mister Malfoy. I’m sure Miss Vectra can assist you with that scratch.” She looked at me and winked, indicating she did it on purpose.

“Do you mind?” Malfoy asked me, annoyed.

“Alright, fine.” I cast a spell to help the scratch heal as McGonagall went on with her lecture.

“You had to call me out again, Vectra?” Malfoy whispered to me, pissed off.

“I’m really tired of your rubbish behavior,” I responded in a loud whisper.

“Diggory isn’t the only one that is attracted to you,” Malfoy whispered in my ear, seductively. My eyes shot open as he placed his hand on my thigh. 

My breathing started to get heavy as I was unsure about what I should do. I wanted to slap his hand away but at the same time, I didn’t because it felt very nice. I chose not to do anything as he kept his hand in the same place, squeezing and caressing my thigh every once and a while. I started to feel his pinky rubbing the outside of my underwear. I bit my lip to try and contain my neediness. I was trying to be strong since I know he wanted an apology out of me. Not breaking, he started to lightly rub me in the middle of McGonagall’s lecture. I finally broke.

“I’m sorry, Draco,” I whispered to him.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” He rubbed my thigh up and down, squeezing it firmly. I almost let out a whimper but I bit my lip to keep it from coming out. 

When the class was over and everyone was heading out...I got out of my seat but Pansy ran into me. I dropped all of my books as she laughed at me.

“Fucking bitch.” I mumbled to myself, thinking I was the last one in the classroom but I wasn’t. Malfoy came over and helped me gather my books. “Oh—uh, thank you, Malfoy.”

“You did get rid of that ratchet scratch from McGonagall. I’m also glad you apologized.” Malfoy put my last book in my bag. He got up and started to head to the door.

“You’re not all bad, Draco Malfoy,” I said under my breath.

“What was that?” He turned, noticing I said something. He walked back toward me.

“Nothing. I am sorry.” I looked up at him. His eyes were so beautiful. Grey, so full of light. It was like I was looking into the moon. I shook myself out of being mesmerized.

“Like my eyes do you?” He asked, noticing I got lost in them.

“Um...maybe.” I chuckled.

“I think you have very beautiful eyes, Vectra.” He moved a piece of hair out of my face.

“Thank you, Malfoy.” I smiled.

“I’ll see you later.” He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead. 

As he turned I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. I reached up and kissed him. When I pulled away he bit his lip and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. Malfoy gave me a nice smile as he walked out of the classroom.

“You’re not all bad, Draco Malfoy,” I said again as I watched him leave. I made my way to the Great Hall and immediately went up to Hermione. I pulled her up from where she was sitting.

“Kela, my goodness what has gotten into you?” She asked me as I talked fast. 

Looking at Malfoy, he gave a nod and smiled. He knew what was going to happen but didn’t stop me. He smiled and did his eyebrow thing as I dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall. I pulled Hermione into an empty corridor and started talking.

“You won’t believe what just happened. During Transfiguration, Malfoy sat next to me and after...Pansy pushed me and Malfoy helped me. He helped me. We...we might have had a nice moment when we were looking at each other. And...I might’ve kissed him again.”

“Merlin’s beard! I don’t know what to say! I’m so shocked. You’re serious? Not lying to me?! You better not be lying to me, Kela.”

“I am dead serious. I told you that there is goodness in him.” 

“Maybe, but I still think you should be careful,” Hermione said as we started walking back to the Great Hall.

“I know, and I am, Hermione.”

“It’s hard to believe but I would like to see it for myself.” 

“I know it’s unbelievable but I hope you know that I’m not lying but anyway, please do not tell Harry or Ron or anyone. I don’t want them to know.” I told Hermione as we reached the Great Hall doors.

“I won’t just be careful, Kela. It would break my heart if he hurt you...more than he already has.” Hermione hugged and she went to Harry and Ron while I went to Cedric.

“Hey, Ced,” I said in a cheerful, high voice.

“Kela! Please, sit down.” He motioned to the open seat next to him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Everything is fine. Can you finally tell me?” I pulled on his arm.

“No. You will have to wait and see.” He responded with a winking as I rolled my eyes.

“Come on, Ced. We know you want to just do it.” Rickett called out.

“No!” Cedric shouted.

“Ced. Please tell me.” I held his arm.

“No.” Cedric smiled.

I groaned and sighed then went on to eat and so did Cedric. We joked and messed around with his friends and each other. I enjoyed being around Cedric. He was a really fun and great guy. The rest of the day consisted of lectures, mixed signals between Malfoy as he acted sweet and nice to me when we were alone but then a complete bloody fuck when others were around. Even though I struggled I was able to fall asleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Two months went by and I constantly have had romantic interactions with Malfoy. However, he acted like a prick when anyone was around. Things with Cedric...well...I have been with Cedric a lot, but I still haven’t been able to find out what his friends wanted him to do. They persistently brought it up but Cedric refused to do whatever it is. I was hoping it was to ask me out. Whatever it was, Cedric made it clear he wanted to wait. At this point, I’ve been friends with Cedric for nearly two months and we got very close. Over the two months, I was only with the trio a few times. Hermione kept on pushing me away to be with Cedric. The only times I wasn’t with Cedric was during class or most nights as I spent a few nights hanging out with him, Rickett, and Malcolm.

At the current moment, Cedric and I were hanging out in a corridor. I didn’t realize it but our bodies were barely inches apart. He wrapped his arm around me as Malfoy walked by with Crabb, Goyle, and Pansy. I looked at Malfoy and saw him with his jaw clenched and hands into fists. His eyes were filled with anger. He grabbed Pansy and pushed her against the wall with his hand around her neck, whispering in her ear.

“Is this how you want to fucking play, Malfoy?!” I yelled as I stormed up to him.

“Not afraid of me now are you, Vectra?” Malfoy turned away from Pansy to face me.

“You won’t ever make me afraid of you again. You can try your best to get under my skin but you will never succeed.” I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

“Is that a challenge?” Malfoy asked, intrigued and pissed. 

“You should be asking if I’m a challenge, Draco Lucius Malfoy,” I said and Cedric came into between us. He pushed Malfoy away from me.

“I’m warning you, Malfoy. Stay away from her.” Cedric spat.

“Or what, Diggory?” Malfoy pushed Cedric.

“Do you want to find out?” Cedric pushed him back. 

“Cedric. Let’s go, please.” I held his hand. Cedric stood there with fury in his eyes about to swing at Malfoy. “Hufflepuff!”

He shot me an angry look as I seemed worried and distressed. Cedric’s eyes switched from Malfoy and me. As we walked away he put his arm around me and I held on to his hand. When I turned and looked at Malfoy he looked like he wanted to Avada Kedavra Cedric. 

“Can we go to the Wooden Bridge?” I asked Cedric.

“Of course.” He responded. We got to the bridge and slowly walked through it.

“You didn’t have to do that, Ced. Push Malfoy away from me.”

“I want to protect you, Kela. I don’t trust Malfoy.” 

“I apprentice everything you do for me, Cedric.” I hugged him so tight as I didn’t want to ever let go. 

He rubbed my back and arm as I was hugging him for several minutes. The feeling of his arms around my whole body...I never felt so safe and secure in my whole life. I didn’t want to leave his arms. 

Before I knew it, it was sundown and we had to go to the Great Hall for dinner. The whole time we walked to the Great Hall, Cedric held my hand, making me feel safe. We got to the Great Hall doors and I was hesitant to go in but Cedric told me I could sit with him. As I walked in I looked at the Slytherin table to see if I could spot Malfoy. I saw him but he was with Pansy, she was clinging to his arm, whispering in his ear. 

_ What a slut. _ I thought to myself. 

I huffed and continued to walk as Cedric pulled me down to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric got me some food but I sat there, staring at my plate. That was when my friends came over. Hermione sat next to me with Cedric on my right, and Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the table.

“How are things going between you two?” Hermione asked Cedric and me. She then noticed I was upset and wasn’t eating which is odd for me. “Kela? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I responded.

“Cedric, what happened?” Hermione asked, knowing I wasn’t going to talk.

“There was a problem with Malfoy,” Cedric responded as he grinds his teeth, hands into a fist.

“What happened?” Harry asked Cedric. 

"Kela and I were alone. Malfoy gave us an issue. Kela stormed up to him and he grabbed her, threatened her. I told him to stay away from her but he pushed me. I pushed back." Cedric responded.

“Bloody hell! What is going on with Malfoy?!” Ron shouted out in utter shock.

“Hell if I know. Malfoy is just a fucking prick,” I said in a fury.

“Kela. Calm down.” Cedric grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

“I...I’m sorry.”

The trio went on to talk with Cedric about how I’ve been. I simply sat there as I tried my best to eat. I only managed to eat half of my meal. Soon, dinner was over and Cedric walked me back to the Slytherin dormitory and I said goodbye to the trio.

“Are you going to be okay?” Cedric asked me in deep concern.

“Yeah. I just need some sleep.” 

“Okay.” He hugged me tightly. “Goodnight, Kela.”

“Goodnight, Cedric.”

I said the password and walked into the common room. I walked straight to my room and got changed into a hoodie and shorts. I sat on my bed with my hood up and started to cry. Several thoughts were coming in and out of my head about Malfoy and what he could want with me. It may seem ridiculous to get upset over but when you’re this confused and don’t know how to feel about anything it can take a toll on your emotions. I was crying for nearly an hour and passed out from emotional exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

No one understood what I was going through. Everyone knew I was having a hard time but none of them knew what it was like to have two people fight over you. My friends try to be supportive and helpful since all of my friends know that I was terrible at controlling my fear and anxiety. 

I was getting really exhausted from the drama considering we were a few months into the year. I was unsure if I could handle the rest of the year. I began to consider leaving Hogwarts or transferring. I may have many friends but yet, I felt alone mainly because I was not as close with anyone as they are with each other, or so I thought.

I was with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Neville and Seamus. I sat with Neville, the twins, and Ron on one side of the table while Harry, Hermione, and Seamus were on the other side. Everyone was trying to talk to me but I wasn’t paying attention. I’ve had so much on my mind since I have feelings for two guys who are the opposite of one another.

“Kela?” George asked and then shook me.

“What?!” I snapped my head up, seeing all eyes on me. “What?” 

“You kinda blacked out there,” George informed me.

“What is it?” Seamus asked.

“All of this rubbish with Malfoy. What if he hurts me? What if he tries to bewitch me? What if he is purposely trying to get inside my head? What if I can’t get out of his grip?” 

“Get a bloody hold of yourself!” Ron shouted.

“What’s really going on, Kela?” Harry asked me. 

“I’m terrified of Draco Malfoy. I just feel so alone here at Hogwarts and I can’t get a break. I’m starting to consider leaving Hogwarts and staying home or transferring.” I responded.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s a Malfoy. That’s how they are. No one wants you to leave.” Neville assured me. 

“We’re here for you, Kela. We know that you need us too. You need to know that there are people who love you and care about you,” Seamus said.

“You have a family here. Us. Hogwarts is your home. It’s where you belong. You belong with us.” Neville took my hand.

“You all feel this way?” I asked everyone around me. 

“You know George and I consider you our sister,” Fred said to me. 

“We’re never leaving you. We've been through too much together. You helped me defeat Tom Riddle.” Harry commented. 

“You’re our best friend. You helped me through the giant game of Wizard Chess,” Ron said. 

“You guys are right. And...that game of chess was really fun.” I smiled as Cedric walked by. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

“What’s going on?” Cedric asked everyone. 

“She’s having a hard time with Malfoy and we’re trying to make sure she knows that she’s loved and has so many friends and that we’re her family,” Hermione informed him.

“Kela, can I talk to you? Alone?” Cedric asked me.

“Of course,” I responded and got up. Cedric took my hand and walked me outside to the Wooden Bridge to make sure we were alone. 

“I really fancy you and I love being around you. Don’t ever think you’re alone because all of your friends and I are here for you,” Cedric said.

“You do have feelings for me?” I asked Cedric with a smile. 

“Of course I do.” Cedric pulled me in close. “Can you meet me here tonight at six?” 

“Totally!” 

“It’s a date.” Cedric kissed me on the cheek.

“It’s a date.” 

“Hopefully we’ll be alone.” He pointed behind me and then walked away passing everyone that was watching.

I turned around and saw that everyone was watching me and Cedric. They were all watching from a distance. I’m sure they followed Cedric and me even though the conversation was meant to be private.

“You guys can come out now,” I told them and Hermione came running up to me. 

“This is fantastic! You have a date with Cedric Diggory! I’m so happy for you!”  Hermione was really happy for me since this was going to my first date at Hogwarts with someone I like. I could see that Harry and George we a bit sad.

A couple of hours later, it was 5 o’clock. My last class just ended so I ran to my room to pick out something but I couldn't figure out what to choose. I decided to find Hermione and ask her for help. Luckily she was in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron for dinner. 

“Hermione I need your help.” 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Hermione asked. 

“I can’t figure out what to wear!” I shouted. 

She instantly stood up and took my hand. We quickly made our way to my dormitory. I was able to get Hermione into the common room and almost got to the stairs but Malfoy stopped us. 

“What are you doing here you filthy Mudblood?” Malfoy spat. 

“If you must know Malfoy, I’m helping Kela get ready for her date with Cedric Diggory,” Hermione responded. 

“Hermione!” I shouted at her then whispered. “I didn’t want him to know.”

“You have a date with Diggory?” Malfoy asked me, with jealousy. 

“Yeah so? Why do you care, Malfoy?” 

“I don’t,” He responded and became nervous. 

“Then piss off.”

Hermione pulled me away and I took her to my dorm room. It was 5:43 when she picked out an outfit for me. She pulled out a teal long sleeve, off the shoulder crop top that was tied in the middle. I had faux leather leggings with black combat boot heels. Hermione also helped me with my hair and makeup. I checked myself in my mirror, admiring the finished look.  The mental part was that I was more anxious about the people in the common room seeing me a bit dressed up. Specifically Malfoy. I took a couple of deep breaths and walked down the stairs. The sound of my heels echoed throughout the common room. I felt several pairs of eyes on me but I only saw Malfoy's grey eyes. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs Malfoy stood up, amazed. 

“Kela,” Malfoy said. His eyes then shot open as he said my name that he hasn't done in years.

“Draco. What do you think?” I asked and people looked at him.

“It’s nice. You look...really nice.” Malfoy looked around and sat down.

“Thanks.” I smiled and left with Hermione. “Didn’t I tell you, Hermione?”

“Okay. Okay. Perhaps he isn’t all bad. He could’ve said something horrible. But let’s focus on your date.”

“Right. Right. Merlin’s beard I’m nervous as hell.”

“You can do this. Don’t be nervous. Cedric is so sweet and likes you. You can do this.” Hermione reassured me. 

“Thank you Hermione for everything you’ve done for me.”

We hugged and then I was off to the courtyard. I couldn’t stop shaking as I headed to the Wooden Bridge. On the way there I repeated affirmations to myself. I walked through the courtyard and saw Cedric waiting for me on the Wooden Bridge. He wore a light yellow polo shirt with dress pants and high-cut black sneakers. He looked nervous too as he was playing with his hair. I got there at 6 exactly. I slowly walked up to him and cleared my throat to get his attention. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

“You look...damn.”

“Thank you. You clean up nice too.” I looked at him up and down.  Cedric ran his fingers through his hair and it bounced back into place. 

“Thank you. I’m taking you to Hogsmeade.” 

“I’ve never been there before.” I chuckled. 

“It’s okay. Let’s go to Honeydukes. I know you love sweets.” 

“Did Ron and the twins tell you that?”

“Yeah. All of your friends did. They said you have a massive sweet tooth. They know everything about you. You have great friends, Kela.” 

“I do, don’t I?” 

_ I really do have the bestest of friends.  _ I thought to myself.

We got to Hogsmeade and went straight to Honeydukes and Cedric walked me inside. Cedric got me something I never tried before called Exploding Bonbons. I wasn’t sure if I would like it but I did. We walked around Hogsmeade and went into several stores and got dinner and tea at Madam Paddifott’s Tea Shop. After that, we went to the Three Broomsticks and got Butterbeer. It was a wonderful time. We laughed and joked, played around, sat with one another. It was so amazing. All of my pain and worries disappeared when I was with Cedric. 

We were walking back to the castle at 10:37 but stopped on the Wooden Bridge as I took off my shoes since it was past curfew. The view was so beautiful at night but Cedric couldn’t keep his eyes off me. We both wanted another date. He walked me back to my common room silently. I got to the door and hugged him goodbye. Cedric kissed me before he left. His lips were so subtle and soft. It felt so different when compared to Malfoy but nice. 

I said the password and walked in slowly not wanting to wake anyone up as it was late. Thankfully no one was awake until I saw Malfoy sitting in one of the couches. It seemed like he was waiting for me. I ignored him and sat down on the opposite couch. 

“Liked that date with Diggory?” Malfoy asked.

“So what if I did, Malfoy?” I gave a smug look.

“Why would you choose him, Vectra?” 

“Because he is actually nice to me and asked me out when he likes me unlike you Draco Malfoy. By the way, it was me you smelled in the damn Amortentia potion! Your fucking thick ass head couldn’t get that information through your fucking skull.” 

Before he could say anything I quickly went up to my room but he followed me. I tried my best to close my door before he could get in but faster than lighting he ran in knocking me to the ground. 

“I can treat you however I want, Vectra.” Malfoy talked in a deep, dark tone. 

“Don’t get near me, Malfoy.” 

“Or what?” He kneeled. 

“Or else I’ll — ” He cut me off 

“You won’t do a damn thing. You’re weak and pathetic. You’re a fucking wench!” He shouted. I immediately stood up and slapped him across his face. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me that way Draco Malfoy! Now get the fuck out!” I yelled.

I was so glad he left me alone. I was getting undressed when I felt something in my pocket. I found a note saying “Don’t expect me to say this but, you looked very beautiful for that date. You really know how to wow. Let me show you what you’re missing out on. Astronomy tower, 12 am. You better be there. -Malfoy.” 

_ No way this is a date. Is it? _ I thought to myself. 

I decided anyway out of curiosity. It was 11:34 so I had to be quick. In case he tried something I brought my wand. I put on a green jumper and black leggings and regular boots. I got to the top of the Astronomy Tower and saw Malfoy. Fear was the only thing I felt.

“Don’t be scared, Vectra,” Malfoy said.

“Why should I?” 

“Look.” He pointed at blankets and pillows. 

“What’s this?” I asked, surprised. 

“Come watch the stars with me.” He sat down, patting the place next to him. “Kela?” 

“Yeah, Malfoy?” 

“Did I really smell you in the Amortentia potion?”

“Yes...that was me you smelled. My perfume smells like candy apples and I love flowers and chocolate.”

“What did you smell?” Malfoy asked. 

“I smelled green apples, cologne mixed with sweat, and a little bit of citrus and wood,” I responded. I spotted him smile and chuckled. 

“You know, I didn’t mean it when I called you a wench and shit,” Malfoy said. I could tell he felt distressed. 

“Well...I’m glad because that really hurt me.” I started to tear up.

“Just know I didn't mean it.” Malfoy wrapped his broad, cold arm around me.

I nuzzled next to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I fell asleep for about an hour. When I woke up I jumped when I realized I fell asleep on him

“Sorry, Draco.” I backed away. 

“We haven’t called each other but our first names since we were kids.” Malfoy smiled. 

“It was a simpler time, wasn’t it?” I chuckled.

“Certainly. It isn’t all bad, now.” 

“You’re one to talk.” I shoved him. “You’re the one that’s always a prick.”

“Hm.” Malfoy shrugged. “You’re lucky I complimented you when people were around. That was very hard for me.”

“I’m sure it was. You rarely ever say anything nice to me.” I rolled my eyes.  Malfoy let out an irritated huff. 

“I...I do think you are very beautiful, Kela.”

“Oh uh...thank you. Um...you know you’re not bad looking either.”

“Is that all you’re gonna say? I’m not bad-looking?” Malfoy scoffed.

“Okay fine...you’re really fucking handsome and I love your hair, okay?” 

“Good.” Malfoy caressed my cheek. “What else do you like about me?”

“Well…you know I love your eyes and…and...your body.” I looked down at his body. Malfoy gently took my chin.

“You’re so good to me.” Draco softly kissed me. 

I was kissing him back. He gripped my neck and gently laid me down. I ran my hands over his ribs and back as he kept on snogging me. He stopped for a moment and smiled at me. I sat up and he picked me up to sit on his lap. We sat together for a couple of hours. It was around 3 when we walked back to our common room and went to our separate rooms. 

“See you around...Kela.” Malfoy gave me a small smile. 

“Goodnight, Draco.” I smiled at him. 

_ Two dates...two guys...two lovers...Merlin’s beard what do I do?  _ I thought as I entered my room.


End file.
